It's Never Done
by Light Panda
Summary: Takdir apa yang lebih kejam dari mempertemukanku lagi dengan dirinya pada kondisi seperti ini. Bertemu untuk berpisah dengannya selamanya. Oh, mungkin tidak untuk selamanya juga…*SeungriDara*. TC: berita saat dara menangkap penjahat 'Oh Se Hun' itu 'Kim Jong Dae'


**IT'S NEVER DONE**

**Author : depdep**

**Cast : Dara / Park Sandara **

**Seungri / Lee Seung Hyun **

**Thunder / Park Sang Hyun**

**Suho / Kim Joon Myeon**

**Kai / Kim Jongin**

**Sehun / Oh Se Hun**

**Tao / Huang Zi Tao**

**T.O.P / Choi Seung Hyun**

**Kris / Wu Yi Fan**

**Lay / Zhang Yi Xing **

**Xi Lu Han**

**Park Bom**

**Byun Se Hun**

P.S : di ff ini, kadang aku suka gak nyadar pas ngetik dari KAI terus berubah jadi JONGIN. Yaa pokoknya sama aja yaa readers hehe

: Dara (wakil ketua Pasukan Utama Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Seoul / Seoul Police Office Center) *seoul police office center itu letaknya bukan di gangnam yaa*

Suho (Ketua Pasukan Utama Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Seoul)

Kai (Partner Dara)

Thunder (Ketua Pasukan Utama Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Distrik Gangnam / Gangnam Police Office Center)

Sehun (Wakil ketua pasukan utama kantor pusat kepolisian Distrik Gangnam / Gangnam Police office center)

Bom (partner sehun)

: Byun Se Hun sama Oh Se Hun beda yaa. Byun Se Hun itu cuman karakter buatan aku oke

**Pair : SeungDar/SeungRa (GS), KaiHun (GS), SuLay (GS), KrisTao (yaoi)**

**Rated : T++++ / M- (?) **

**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, drama, etc.**

**Length : oneshoot.**

**Disclaimer : all cast belong to GOD. Kecuali Byun Se Hun itu karakter buatan depdep. But the story belong to me. Depdep gak plagiat karena depdep bukan plagiarisme. Kalau ada alur atau apapun dari ff ini yang sama dengan cerita lain, depdep minta maaf, emang ide depdep kan pasaran semua wkwkw. Yang jelas itu bukan suatu unsur kesengajaan yaa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! OOC, TYPO LEPAS DARI KANDANG, DAN HAL-HAL ANEH BIN GAIB DI FF INI  
UUYEEEAAAHHHHH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"_polisi wanita yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi topik berita teratas dikarenakan kasus-kasus kejahatan yang meresahkan masyarakat Korea Selatan selama ini dapat ditangani oleh seorang polisi wanita cantik bernama Park Sandara, yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua pasukan utama dari Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Seoul-"_

"_-dini hari tadi, Teroris yang akhir-akhir ini membuat masyarakat tidak dapat hidup dengan aman Oh Sehun, baru saja ditangkap dari pengejaran yang dilakukan beberapa hari lalu oleh Park Sandara. Hal ini sungguh membuat masyarakat merasa lega, aman, dan tentram. Berikut ini wawancara dengan Park Sandara" _jelas yeoja berbalut kemeja ungu yang tengah menghadapkan dirinya ke kamera yang berada didepannya sembari menggenggam mic yang biasa digunakan sebagai pembawa berita, dengan latar belakang sebuah gedung megah berawarna biru cerah bertuliskan Seoul Police Office Center.

"_annyeonghaseyo Park Sandara-ssi"_ yeoja pembawa berita itu menyapa dara yang sedari tadi berada disebelahnya dan membungkukkan badannya

"_ah ne annyeonghaseyo"_ terlihat yeoja cantik menggunakan seragam khas polisi membalas sapaan yeoja berkemeja ungu itu dan balas membungkukkan badan.

"_ehmm… Park Sandara-ssi, langsung ke point nya saja ne? bagaimana anda dapat menangkap teroris kelas satu tersebut?_" Tanya yeoja tersebut.

"_mudah, cukup mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya"_ jawab dara singkat disertai senyuman manisnya.

"_semudahkah itu? Berapa hari anda dapat menangkap teroris itu setelah anda mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya?"_

"_itu hanya memakan waktu 2 hari"_

"_apakah anda menangkap teroris itu sendiri Park Sandara-ssi?" _Tanya yeoja itu lagi

"_ohh tentu tidak. aku bersama dengan anggota pasukan utama yang lain. Namun mereka hanya berjaga disekeliling target objek. Sedangkan saat menangkap teroris itu, aku bersama partner ku Kim jongin dan ketua pasukan utama Kim Joonmyeon"_ terlihat yeoja pembawa berita itu menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dara.

"_lalu setelah ini apakah anda akan melakukan misi lagi?"_

"_ya, tentu saja. Pekerjaan seorang polisi tidak akan pernah berhenti"_

"_apa misi itu? Bukan misi rahasia kepolisian bukan? Boleh kau memberitahu kita semua?"_

"_ya tentu, bila kami mendapat resiko karena membocorkan misi pun, kami tidak akan menyerah dan tentunya akan bertanggung jawab. Lagipula misi kali ini akan kami publikasikan secepatnya"_

"_baiklah apa misi itu dara-ssi?"_ Tanya pembawa berita, memberikan mic kepada dara dan dengan tatapan lembut kepada dara untuk menghadapkan dirinya ke kamera.

Dara yang mengerti akan maksud yeoja pembawa berita yang lembut dan cantik itu, menerima dan menggenggam mic yang diberikan yeoja itu dan menghadap ke kamera yang berada didepannya.

"_engg…. Saya masih belum mengetahuinya, namun, saya sempat mendengar kabar bahwa ada Mafia kelas atas yang berada disekitar pusat Gangnam distrik. Yang diketahui dari kasus pembunuhannya dan pencuriannya. Namun saya belum tahu betul mengenai pria tersebut. Jadi, hal itu masih didiskusikan oleh pihak kepolisian. Dan hal ini akan sesegera mungkin dipublikasikan oleh pihak kepolisian seoul maupun gangnam melalui konferensi pers dan website kami."_

"_baiklah, terima kasih atas waktu untuk wawancaranya. Park Sandara-ssi. Semoga beruntung pada misi berikutnya_" pembawa berita itu pun berterima kasih, dan membungkukkan badannya.

Dara juga membungkukkan badannya dan mengambil langkah mundur, dan menghilang dari sorotan kamera, menjauh.

"_ya bagi anda, maksudku -ekhem anda mafia yang berada di Gangnam apabila sedang menyaksikan berita ini, bersiaplah. Walaupun anda pergi ke Amerika untuk bersembunyi pun, anda tidak akan terlepas dari genggaman Park Sandara-ssi. Negeri kita Korea Selatan harus aman dari marabahaya manapun, dan kami tentunya sangat mendukung lembaga-lembaga perlindungan yang bekerja keras menjaga Negara kita."_ kata yeoja tersebut dengan tatapan yang sedikit menusuk

Dara yang berada tidak jauh dari yeoja pembawa berita dan kameramen itu, tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan yeoja tersebut yang seperti sedang mengancam mafia itu.

"_sekian berita…."_

**PIIP**

Namja tampan itu mematikan televisi setelah melihat berita yang berisikan Park Sandara yang menyebutkan ciri-ciri mafia yang berada di Gangnam itu, atau yang ia yakini itu 'dirinya'

Yap. Mafia **kelas atas**

_Ternyata akhir dari semua ini lebih cepat daripada perkiraan ku_

"hmm….. dara….."

"aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu…."

.

.

.

.

… lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

"haahhh. Kerja bagus dara-ssi. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Mari kita istirahat" kata seorang namja berwajah angelic, bername tag Kim Joonmyeon atau biasa disebut Suho.

"ya, selamat istirahat ketua"

"kau tidak istirahat?" Tanya suho.

"tidak, nggg…. aku masih ingin mencari tahu tentang mafia itu, suho-ssi" jawab dara singkat. Ya, walaupun dara dan atasannya kini sudah lebih dari dekat –dara pun sudah menganggap suho seperti kaka kandungnya- namun pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan yang menuntut dara harus tetap memberlakukan sopan santun terhadap atasannya ini begitu pun dengan suho seperti memanggil nama dengan embel-embel ssi dimana pun mereka berada.

"astagaaaa, kau ini benar-benar. Seharusnya kau yang dijadikan ketua dara-ssi, bukan diriku yang pemalas ini haha"

"tidak seperti itu suho-ssi, kau sangat bijaksana dan hebat untuk menjadi seorang ketua pasukan. Aku dan yang lain mengandalkanmu suho-ssi. Lagipula aku hanya sekedar ingin mengetahui namanya saja. Aku sangat penasaran"

"terima kasih. Dan ya, aku juga penasaran. Namun kuharap kau tidak kelelahan dara-ssi" nasihat suho kepada dara.

Dara sangat senang memiliki atasan yang sangat baik, bijaksana dan tegas seperti ini. Tapi apapun itu, ia memang lelah saat ini tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa lelahnya.

"ne, itu pasti. Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu suho-ssi"

"oke baiklah, aku per- oh! Tunggu, ngg….. dara-ssi" suho yang tadinya ingin berbalik untuk pergi, namun ia mencegahnya saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"ne?" Tanya dara.

"apabila kau berhasil menemukan fotonya, kuharap kau jangan berteriak dan kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjungkal kebelakang. Korban pencuriannya berkata bahwa dia itu sangat tampan" bisik suho.

Dan inilah atasannya, baik, perhatian, bijaksana, tegas, pemberani, namun berlebihan -_- dara hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas apabila atasannya ini sudah mulai berkolaborasi dengan partnernya melakukan atau mengatakan hal-hal aneh.

"hahaha, kau bicara apa suho-ssi" tawa dara

"haaahh, sepertinya kau harus menemukan pasangan hidup secepatnya dara-ssi, kau sudah berumur 25 tahun dan kau tidak pernah mencicipi rasanya jatuh cinta selama 25 tahun ini? sangat tidak baik apabila kau terlalu memaksa dirimu fokus terhadap pekerjaan dan menjadi wanita yang kaku dara-ssi. Lagipula aku yakin banyak namja yang menyukai dirimu, karena kau itu sangat cantik" dan ya suho berkata seperti itu karena ia sudah memiliki pasangan hidupnya, seorang yeoja berdimple cantik dan imut bernama Zhang Yi Xing atau sekarang menjadi Kim Yi Xing yang biasanya dara panggil Lay eonnie, yeoja favorite dara. Lay sangat baik dan pengertian, juga lucu. Beruntungnya seorang Kim JoonMyeon…

"aku masih belum memikirkan hal seperti itu suho-ssi" kata dara, yang sepertinya sudah lelah dengan celotehan atasannya itu. Memang terkadang atasannya itu sangat cerewet. Dan hey, tentunya dara pernah mencicipi rasanya jatuh cinta itu, walaupun itu sudah 18 tahun yang lalu. Dan ya, itu mungkin bisa dibilang cinta monyet. Namun nyatanya dara masih memikirkan namja tersebut sampai sekarang. Mungkin…

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu dara-ssi. Bila ada informasi dari kepolisian lain tentang mafia itu , akan segera kuberitahu kepada mu dan jongin" kata namja pemilik angel smile yang dapat membunuh berjuta-juta yeoja, namun tidak bagi dara. Apakah dara benar-benar seorang yeoja? -_-

"ne, gamsahamnida"

Suho pun pergi sebelum membalas membungkukkan badan yang didahului dara untuk menghormati atasannya. Suho pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ditemani tatapan dara yang terus menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Lalu tiba-tiba jongin datang dari arah belakang dara.

Melihat dara yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangannya, ia berniat untuk mengagetkan dara. Namun apalah daya, dara yang sangat jeli dan pandai, menggagalkan rencana menyebalkan seorang kim jongin itu.

"berhentilah bermain bocah" dara pun membalikkan badannya kebelakang dan berhadapan dengan jongin yang memasang wajah bodohnya. Dara hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat wajah bodoh partnernya yang membuat siapapun ingin menggamparnya (weks -_-)

"aisshhh, dasar menyebalkan" kata jongin sedikit berbisik saat dara berbalik kembali kemeja kerjanya.

"apa kau bilang?" Tanya dara untuk memastikan, walaupun kata tidak mengenakkan jongin tadi sangat terdengar di telinganya.

"t-tidak jadi" kata jongin gagap. Lagi-lagi dara memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi bocah sok tampan didepannya ini. yang-nyatanya-memang-sangat-tampan

"ngg….. dara sunbaenim, kita hebat sekali yaa. Bisa menangkap teroris, lalu masuk tv, lalu menjadi terkenal, lalu menjadi artis, lalu-"

"Stop! Jongin, sebenarnya kau ini ingin menjadi idola atau polisi eoh?" kata dara yang memotong kata-kata kai, yang dara yakini itu akan terus berlanjut sampai nanti malam -_-

"tadinya aku ingin menjadi salah satu anggota dari boyband korea sunbae, tapi apalah daya, Kim jongin yang tampan dan eksotis ini tidak memiliki bakat berlebih yang seperti itu. Alhasil, Kai kece ini nyangkut di kepolisisan" kata kai panjang lebar dan memulai menggunakan bahasa-bahasa aneh, menurut dara -_-

Dara hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas mendengar partner nya yang mempunyai kebiasaan merayu wanita-wanita menggunakan bahasa anehnya itu, dan lagi sangat hobi berbicara sendiri seperti punya dunia sendiri. _Ya, dunia lain _batin dara -_-

"hey, sunbae. Tidak terasa yaa sudah 3 tahun aku menjadi partner mu. 2 tahun lagi, kita akan berpisah sunbaeeee hiks hiks. Ehh tapi apakah aku akan naik jabatan? apakah aku bisa melengserkan jabatan mu atau jabatan si suho cerewet?" cerocos kai, yang mimik wajahnya berubah-ubah.

_Namja yang mengesankan _batin dara, yang sebenarnya menghina kai.

**PLETAAKKK**

"seenaknya saja kau bicara. hormatilah sunbae mu jongin. Dan sepertinya aku perlu memberimu cermin, bahwa kau lebih cerewet dibanding suho-ssi" kata dara yang disertai pukulan darinya menggunakan buku tipis, pada kepala jongin.

"huwaaaa sakittttt. Huh, aku jamin aku akan menjadi atasanmu nanti menggantikan suho sunbae. Wee" kata kai memeletkan lidah, mengajak emosi seorang Park Sandara meningkat.

"kau mengancam eoh?! Sini kau item!" kata dara yang bersiap-siap memukul kepala kai dengan buku lagi, dan kai pun berlari menjauhi dara. Namun, dara tetap mengejar kai sampai buku tipis miliknya itu mencium kepala kai. Bila tidak mencium kepala bau jongin -_menurut dara-_ jangan harap dara akan melepaskannya begitu saja

"BUKAN ITEM! TAPI TAN! SEXY! SEXY!" teriak kai sambil berlari menghindari pukulan jitu dara. Yaa, walaupun hanya menggunakan buku tipis, dan hanya dikepalanya tapi efeknya sangat luar biasa. Kepalanya akan sangat pusing dan jalannya akan menjadi sempoyongan, lihatlah sekarang, kai yang berlari seperti orang mabuk karena mendapat pukulan dari dara sebelumnya.

"CEREWET!" balas dara yang tidak menghiraukan celotehan kai yang memaksanya untuk mengakui bahwa kulitnya itu tan sexy. Namun dara hanya mendengus, dan tidak memperdulikannya. _Kalau item yaa item_ batin dara lagi -_-

Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran dara dan kai yang mengelilingi ruangan anggota pasukan utama kepolisian.

.

.

.

.

.

"_kau mau kemana tuan?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi bermata panda yang berbalut jas hitam._

_Namja yang merasa dipanggil itu, menoleh kepada bodyguard andalannya, seraya tersenyum._

"_aku ingin ke toko bunga yang berada di depan apartement, tao" jawab namja yang sama-sama bermata panda itu juga, yang menjabat sebagai tuan atau atasan namja bermata panda yang bernama Tao itu._

"_apakah perlu saya antar tuan?" Tanya Tao._

"_tidak. Terima kasih. Kau cukup menjaga apartement" jawab namja itu. Dan Tao hanya mengangguk dan membukakan pintu kepada tuannya yang berbalut celana jeans dan kemeja abu-abunya yang pada bagian lengannya digulung hingga sikunya. Yeah, namja itu sangat keren dengan wajah segar dan tampannya._

_Hingga saat ia keluar dari apartement dan menyeberangi jalan, tak sedikit yeoja yang berteriak dan menabrak sesuatu yang berada didepan mereka karena melihat ketampanan namja itu. Dan tak jarang pula namja itu tersenyum kepada yeoja-yeoja itu hingga mereka berteriak dan beberapa yang pingsan karenanya. Ckckckck_

_No. namja itu tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda para yeoja tersebut. Hanya saja ia ingin menyembunyikan __**topeng**__ nya didepan orang-orang._

_Setelah tempat yang ditujunya didepan mata, ia segera memasuki toko kecil yang berisikan berbagai macam bunga dan beragam warnanya._

"_ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang tersenyum ramah kepada namja itu._

_Namja itu hanya menatap keseluruh penjuru toko tersebut tanpa membalas sapaan ataupun senyuman yeoja pemilik toko bunga tersebut. Namun tatapannya berhenti pada guci berwarna biru yang berada di dekat tempat duduk kayu yang disediakan di toko ini._

_Sebuah bunga berwarna ungu indah dengan kelopak bulatnya yang terlihat sangat imut, dan tentunya bunga itu sudah familiar di mata namja itu. Mengikuti arah kemana namja itu memfokuskan tatapannya, yeoja itu juga mengarahkan tatapannya kebunga berwarna ungu tersebut. _

_Seolah mengerti, yeoja itu bertanya "apakah tuan menginginkan yang itu?" tunjuk yeoja pemilik toko bunga tersebut kepada bunga berwarna ungu yang sedari tadi tidak dilepaskannya tatapan yang diberikan oleh namja disebelahnya itu._

"_ya" jawab namja itu singkat dan beralih menatap yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu mengangguk dan berjalan melewati namja tampan itu dan mengambil bunga yang berada didalam guci berwarna biru tersebut. Setelahnya, menatap namja tersebut dengn senyum yang masih terlukis diwajah cantik dan segar yeoja itu._

"_5 tangkai. Aku hanya memerlukan 5 tangkai, dan tolong dibungkus dengan rapi dan cantik" kata namja itu seolah mengerti tatapan yeoja tersebut, dan disertai anggukan dan senyuman dari yeoja muda pemilik toko bunga._

"_tentu" kata yeoja tersebut dengan ceria_

.

.

.

.

.

keesokan paginya.

Dara bergegas menuruni tangga rumahnya, lalu berlari ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa snack dan 2 roti. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kecilnya dan melebarkan matanya.

"astaga! Aku benar-benar terlambat. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjemput jongin. Biar sajalah dia" kata dara sambil berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya, setelah ia melihat jam nya yang menunjukkan pukul 9. Ia bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya itu dengan sedikit kerepotan karena banyaknya barang yang ia bawa.

Namun saat ia membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu lagi.

Ia mengambilnya dan mengamati.

Terdiam sebentar.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Ia melebarkan matanya. Tidak percaya apa yang berada di genggamannya saat ini

Dan tak lama ia tersenyum girang.

"KYAAAAAAA! Benarkah ini hollyhock?! Hollyhock?! Siapa yang mengirimkanku ini?" Tanya dara histeris, saking kegirangannya.

Ya, 5 tangkai bunga Queen Purple Hollyhock yang berwarna ungu elegant, diikat dengan pita berwarna emas dan dilapisi plastic tipis berwarna peach pada bagian belakang. Disela-sela bunga hollyhock itu terdapat kertas berukuran sedang berbentuk persegi berwarna pink cerah bertuliskan S. karena penasaran ia mengambil kertas itu, dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"S? apakah ia yang memberikan bunga ini kepadaku? Tapi kenapa hanya S? siapa ya dia? tidak ada tulisan lain kah?" cerocos dara lalu membalikkan kertas persegi tersebut untuk mencari apakah ada kata-kata lain selain S.

Dan saat ia membalikkan kertas itu, symbol segitiga dan terdapat garis lurus ditengah segitiga tersebut tergambar dengan rapih menggunakan tinta hitam di kertas.

"symbol apa ini? Seperti pernah melihatnya" kata dara berbicara sendiri (masih pagi udah ngomong sendiri neng -_-)

Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, dara kembali berteriak.

"AAAAAAAA AKU TERLAMBATTT!"

Ia pun berlari keluar pagar rumahnya sembari membawa jaketnya, tas, snack, roti, dan bunga. Lalu ia sesegera mungkin masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedikit tinggi.

.

.

.

"dara-ssi? Tumben sekali kau terlambat, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu itu?" kata suho yang bingung melihat wajah lusuh dara pagi ini. Padahal tadi dirinya sudah girang melihat bunga favoritenya itu berada didepan rumahnya. Namun lagi-lagi ia menghiraukannya dan malah memfokuskan pikirannya pada keterlambatannya untuk bekerja.

"haaa, maaf aku terlambat. Semalam aku tidur larut karena harus mencari tentang mafia itu" kata dara lesu.

"hahh kau ini, baiklah, silahkan mulai bekerja dara-ssi. Tadi aku sempat menaruh kertas mengenai info dari Kantor Pusat Gangnam, aku belum sempat membacanya. Tugasku banyak sekali, mungkin saja kertas itu mengenai mafia itu. kuharap kau bisa membantu membacanya dara-ssi"

"ahh ne, gwaenchanayo. Nanti akan kita diskusikan bila aku telah membacanya" kata dara dengan senyum.

"gamsahamnida. Oh ya, dara-ssi tadi jongin terlihat sangat muram saat baru saja datang ke kantor, kuharap kau juga bisa mengurusnya. kusuruh ia membaca kertas dari kepolisian Gangnam pun ia tidak mau, makanya sekarang aku menyuruhmu" jelas suho yang disertai tatapan malas dari dara.

"astagaa bocah itu kenapa lagi, baiklah joonmyeon-ssi maaf merepotkanmu"

Suho hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan dara yang seperti eomma yang menitipkan anak kepadanya. Lalu suho pergi menuju gudang untuk mengambil barang keperluan. Dara pun berjalan masuk ke ruangan Pasukan Utama dan menghampiri jongin yang sedang duduk dikursinya terlihat melamun

"heyy bocah, kenapa kau?"

"AHH! DARA SUNBAE! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJEMPUTKU EOH?!" teriak kai

"aisshhh, bisa kau kecilkan suara mu?! Aku terlambat bodoh" kata dara yang sedikit malas melihat tingkah partner menyebalkannya ini.

"ck, tumben sekali kau terlambat. Gara-gara sunbae aku harus menaikki bus yang sangat penuh dan desak-desakkan, lalu harus berdiri selama berjam-jam, ditambah banyak ahjumma yang memperhatikanku terus, dan lagi aku harus mengeluarkan satu lembar uang didalam dompetku! OHH TIDAKK, AKU MENGIDAP KRISMOOOONNNN!" teriak kai histeris

_Astagaaa makin aneh saja ini anak _-_- batin dara

"huh dasar tidak mau rugi. Itu hanya satu lembar jongin! Satu lembar! Hanya satu lembar 2000 won jongin! Benar kan?! astagaaaa gdragooonnnn(?). Dan lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu mempunyai wajah tampan yang akan disukai ahjumma ahjumma genit itu? Dan semua bus akan sangat penuh bila pagi hari! Dan lagi masalah mu berdiri berjam-jam di bus itu adalah deritamu sendiri, HUUUHHH!" dara balas meneriaki dengan cerocosannya yang panjang lebar, tanpa menarik satu nafas pun.

"nggg iya juga yaa ._. huh jangan salahkan aku sunbae, salahkan eomma dan appaku kenapa melahirkan anak setampan ini, dan derita ku berdiri berjam-jam dibus itu karena kau tidak menjemputku sunbae!" balas jongin tidak mau kalah, walaupun sekarang kepalanya terasa berputar mendengar ceramah(?) dara yang seperti orang nge rapp itu

"ahh sudahlah aku lelah. Aku harus membaca surat dari kepolisian gangnam itu dulu" kata dara menyerah

"baguslah kalau sunbae yang disuruh membacanya. Aku malas" kata kai cuek.

"dasar menyebalkan" balas dara tanpa memperhatikan kai.

Ia menaruh barang yang ia bawa di atas mejanya. Lalu Pandangannya beralih ke secarik kertas yang penuh dengan kalimat-kalimat yang berada di sebelah barang-barangnya yang baru saja ia taruh.

Sembari membaca kertas itu, kai terus mengoceh entah ia berbicara dengan siapa. Dara tidak memperdulikannya, karena biasanya kai hanya berbicara sendiri dengan bahasa anehnya dan dengan gerakan-gerakan dramatis seperti sedang berakting.

Namun tiba-tiba kai mengajak dara berbicara yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas tersebut.

"sunbae…."

"hmm?"

"kenapa kau bisa terlambat?"

"semalam aku berusaha mencari informasi tentang mafia itu kai"

"lalu hasilnya?"

"nihil"

"percuma"

"sangat"

"…."

"ngg…. Oh ya kai. Tadi pagi, ada yang memberikan ku bunga lohh. Namun aku tidak tahu dari siapa, karena waktu kubuka pintu rumahku, bunga itu sudah tergeletak diteras depan rumahku" cerita dara singkat

"Ohh ya?! Woww! Kau mempunyai penggemar rahasia sunbae! Dia memberikan bunga apa?" Tanya kai

"hollyhock" jawab dara.

"aku baru tau ada nama bunga yang aneh seperti itu. Seperti apa bentuknya? Ahh tidak perlu kuketahui karena aku juga malas mengetahuinya. Apakah ada nama pengirimnya sunbae?" Tanya kai lagi-lagi dengan ocehan yang benar-benar tidak nyambung -_-

"itu tidak aneh jongin. dan orang yang mengirim bunga itu tidak memberikan apa-apa. Hanya ada secarik kertas yang sangat tidak berguna" kata dara mencemooh

"huuhh, kau sangat suka menghina orang lain sunbae. Kujamin kertas itu akan berguna suatu saat nanti"

"huhh terserah kau bocah" kata dara yang sudah malas dengan kai.

"kau menyukai bunga itu sunbae?" Tanya kai

"ya aku menyukainya sejak kecil" jawab dara.

DEEGGG

Menyukainya.

Sejak kecil.

Tunggu tunggu.

"aku baru mengetahui kalau sunbae menyukai bunga"

IYA!

Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa dara menyukai bunga kecuali ibunya dan…. **DIA**

Dan yang mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai bunga hollyhock hanya…. **DIA**

**Dia…**

YA! Ia juga kenal symbol itu!

Ia mengingatnya sekarang

**Flashback**

"_dalongggg" panggil seorang namja kecil._

"_nee?" jawab yeoja kecil yang menengokkan kepalanya kearah suara yang tadi memanggil namanya._

"_ngg….. hali ini kan hali valentine…. Eungg… itu….. dala cuka bunga apa?"_

"_eung? palentin itu apa?"_

"_palentin itu hali kacih cayang dalaaaa. Dala cuka bunga?"_

"_ohhh kacih cayang. Ne, dala cuka bunga. Ngg….. bunga itu! Yang walna putih" kata dara kecil yang menunjuk beberapa bunga halo white hollyhock yang tumbuh ditengah taman._

"_ohh itu hollyhock. Tunggu dicini yaaa….."_

_Namja kecil itu berlari dan memetik satu tangkai bunga halo white hollyhock yang berada di tengah taman, lalu kembali ketempat dara kecil berada_

"_ini buat dala, untuk ngelayain hali kacih cayang hehe" senyum lebar nan tampan terpampang di wajah namja kecil itu._

"_aihh gomawoo…. Kalau panda kacih dala bunga di hali kacih cayang, Belalti panda cayang dala ya?" Tanya dara kecil dengan wajah innocent nya._

"_tentu" _

_Dara kecil pun mencium pipi namja kecil itu. Dan terlihat rona merah menghiasi pipi namja tersebut_

"_ngg…. Dala, boleh aku melihat tanganmu?"_

"_ne, ini. Untuk apa" Tanya dara kecil menyodorkan tangannya._

_Namja kecil itu mengeluarkan pena dari dalam sakunya dan menggambar sebuah symbol ditelapak tangan dara kecil._

"_apa ini panda?" Tanya dara kecil_

"_itu symbol. Symbol kesukaanku. Segitiga, menurutku segitiga melambangkan skema kehidupan, lalu galis di tengah segitiga ini adalah aku. Aku belada ditengah kehidupan. Aku nomol satu! Hehehe. Kalau dalong sering gambar simbol ini, dalong pasti akan selalu diberikan kebahagiaan" jawab namja kecil panjang lebar_

_Dara hanya memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya, walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa itu skema kehidupan. Ya, temannya yang satu itu sangat pandai, tentu ia akan mengerti banyak hal dibanding dirinya. Selain itu temannya juga tampan. Teman dekatnya itu memang nomor 1. Ya, tentu dara mengakui namja yang tengah tertawa disampingnya ini adalah namja nomor 1_

_Dimanapun._

_Du sekolah._

_Di dunia._

_Maupun dihatinya._

**Flashback end**

Ia tahu dengan sangat sangat pasti, bahwa yang mengirim bunga ini adalah dia. Teman masa kecilnya yang memanggilnya darong dulu, dan ia sendiri memanggil namja itu panda. Yang menyuruhnya untuk menggambar simbol setiap hari dibuku tulisnya, walaupun setelah kepindahan dara ia sudah jarang bahkan tidak pernah menggambar simbol tersebut, karena menurutnya itu sangat melelahkan. Ya, melelahkan untuk mencoba melupakan namja itu.

Symbol dan bunga hollyhock itu sudah membuktikan. Huruf S juga sudah membuktikannya. S adalah inisial nama teman masa kecilnya itu.

Ia tidak bodoh, ini sama saja misi sepersekian menit yang dapat dipecahkan oleh seorang Park Sandara.

Ia tersenyum, ia memikirkan teman masa kecilnya yang ia tinggalkan 18 tahun yang lalu. Ia merindukannya. Orang yang hanya satu-satunya dara sukai. Orang yang telah memberikannya bunga hollyhock untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan ya, Dara sangat menyukai bunga Halo White Hollyhock.

Namun, belum lama, senyumnya memudar setelah terdengar teriakan kai yang benar-benar menganggu.

"SUNBAEE!" teriak kai

**PLETAKKK**

Dara memukul kepala kai, namun kali ini menggunakan dompetnya.

"kau suka sekali menggangguku ya jongin?"

"aishh, yang ada kenapa sunbae suka sekali memukul kepalaku, dan kenapa sunbae daritadi melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri eoh? Seperti orang gila saja" sindir jongin

"karena kau bodoh dan….. KAU PERLU KACA KIM JONGIN! Kau lebih sering berbicara sendiri dengan bahasa alienmu itu! Dasar menyebalkan huuhhh!" balas dara yang tidak terima disindir gila oleh kai.

"iya iya, aku menyerah" kata kai mulai menyerah. Ia juga lelah berdebat dengan sunbaenya yang suka sekali berteriak (haiihhh jongin kau benar-benar butuh cermin, padahal yang sering berteriak itu dirimu jongin-ah -_-)

"baguslah" kata dara dan beralih lagi dengan kertas yang sedari tadi ia abaikan.

Namun baru saja ia membaca beberapa kalimat, matanya kembali melebar.

"Jongin-ah, panggil ketua dan pasukan utama lain. Kita akan mengadakan rapat" suruh dara kepada kai sambil memberi tatapan jangan-banyak-bicara-lagi-dan-cepat-laksanakan-perintah-ku saat kai baru saja ingin bertanya 'untuk apa'

"b-baik tunggu sebentar" kata kai gagap melihat tatapan menyeramkan dari dara

.

.

.

.

.

"ngg… baiklah. Anggota pasukan utama sudah berkumpul semua?" Tanya suho sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke bawahan-bawahannya yang duduk dengan rapi dan sigap diruang rapat Pasukan utama. Lalu dibalas anggukan oleh jongin beberapa menit kemudiannya.

"baiklah, silahkan dimulai dara-ssi. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya suho lembut kepada dara yang sudah berdiri di depan.

"ekhem…. Begini, aku ingin menyampaikan mengenai kertas yang diberikan oleh Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Gangnam. Maksudku, kertas yang diberikan oleh adikku Park, ketua pasukan utama Kepolisian Gangnam. Ia sudah melihat konferensi pers yang kemarin sudah dipublikasikan mengenai misi kita selanjutnya itu, dan ia akan memberi tahu kita mengenai mafia yang sempat kita diskusikan beberapa hari yang lalu….."

"dan, ia bilang bahwa mungkin sore ini atau besok pagi ia akan mengirim disket yang berisi info mengenai mafia tersebut." Jelas dara panjang lebar disertai tatapan-tatapan penasaran dari para anggotanya.

"jadi, kuharap setelah kita mengetahui info tersebut, kita akan menjalankan misi sebagaimana tugas dan kewajiban kita sebagai pasukan kepolisian dengan berani dan tidak ada kata mengeluh. Oh ya, dan untuk misi kali ini saat pengejaran dan penangkapan kita akan dibantu oleh pasukan utama dan pasukan kedua dari kepolisian Gangnam. Adikku yang memberitahunya. Karena itu mohon kerjasamanya dan ciptakan kerukunan sesama anggota polisi. Baiklah, ada yang mau bertanya?" Tanya dara

Suho mengangkat tangannya. Dan dara pun mempersilahkan suho untuk bertanya.

"aku cukup jelas untuk informasi tersebut, terima kasih atas infonya dara-ssi . tapi apakah aku perlu menyampaikan surat pernyataan kerjasama dengan kepolisian Gangnam?" Tanya suho

"tidak perlu, bagian itu biarlah aku yang mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu menerima disket yang dikirim adikku, dan hanya kau sendiri yang kuberi kepercayaan untuk melihat isi disket itu sebagai orang pertama, suho-ssi" jawab dara.

"baik dara-ssi. Terima kasih. Aku akan menjalankan tugasku. Dan untuk kalian, diharap untuk mempersiapkan diri dan segala hal. Barang yang akan kita perlukan aku pindahkan ke gudang no.2, kalian dapat mengambilnya disana. Mohon berhati-hati" nasihat suho.

dan dijawab dengan tegas disertai anggukan dari para anggota pasukan utama termasuk kai.

"baiklah. Rapat ditutup. terima kasih dan selamat bekerja" lanjut dara.

Semua anggota yang berada diruangan itu pun bergegas keluar pergi ke gudang no.2 bersama kai yang membantu para anggota pasukan utama untuk mempersiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk menjalani misi, kecuali dara dan suho. Dara harus membuat surat pernyataan kerjasama yang ditugaskan untuk kai agar dikirim ke Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Gangnam.

Sedangkan suho, sebagai ketua ia harus mengatur strategi pengejaran dan penangkapan dari berbagai sisi dan format. Maupun membuat formasi pengepungan target. Karena memang sebagai ketua pasukan yang sama tugasnya dengan jenderal yang tidak memiliki seorang partner seperti wakil ketua pasukan, sekretaris pasukan, bendahara pasukan, dan wakil jenderal. Jadi ia harus mengerjakan hal rumit seperti ini sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Esok hari, dara mendapat 5 tangkai bunga hollyhock lagi. namun kali ini Blue Hollyhock. Jenis yang sama, dengan warna berbeda. Berwarna biru terang yang indah, diikat dengan pita berwarna perak dan dibungkus dengan plastik tipis berwarna sapphire blue. Sangat indah.

Dan ya, kertas itu masih sama. Dengan huruf S dan simbol yang ditorehkan pada kertas tersebut.

_Kenapa tidak mau mengaku saja sihh bahwa yang memberikan bunga ia sendiri, huh. _Batin dara

Namun dara juga masih bingun mengenai, bagaimana teman masa kecilnya itu dapat mengetahui alamat rumahnya.

_Ohh mungkin dari beberapa sumber media_

Namun, kenapa ia tidak mengunjungi rumah dara sekalian saja? Apakah ia tidak rindu dengannya?

_Ohh mungkin ia sedang sibuk_

Menepis beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang mengiang dibenaknya seperti _'bagaimana ya wajahnya?' ' pasti makin tampan' 'bagaimana sifatnya sekarang?' 'bagaimana wangi tubuhnya sekarang(?)'_

Hell yeah, pipi dara memanas bila memikirkan hal tersebut. Bagaimana cara teman masa kecilnya tersenyum dulu, dan itu dapat membuat seluruh teman yeojanya berteriak atau pingsan, dan….. wangi tubuhnya yang membuat dara _nyaman_

ohh sudahlah, dara tidak ingin terlambat lagi. dan segera memasuki mobilnya, menaruh bunga tersebut di kursi penumpang belakang.

Ia pun mengendarai mobilnya, dan memutuskan menjemput kai terlebih dahulu. Ckck itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Berawal dari kai yang baru saja menjadi partner seorang Park Sandara, dan memaksa dara agar menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang. Dengan alasan bahwa ia adalah juniornya, ia masih kecil, belum bisa mengendarai mobil ataupun motor, dan dengan malasnya dara hanya memutarkan bola matanya sembari berkata 'ya' agar kai berhenti mengoceh.

Ohh ayolah kai sudah mendapatkan SIM. Dan seandainya kai belum mendapatkan SIM pun ia tidak mungkin dapat diterima menjadi anggota kepolisian. Dan kai mempunyai mobil yang lebih keren dari mobil seorang Park Sandara. Apa mau Kim Jongin sebenarnya hah?

_Dasar alasan_. Batin dara dengan tampang mengejek.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dara telah sampai didepan rumah jongin yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Didepan gerbang rumah kai yang berwarna hijau muda itu, tampak pemilik rumah tersebut yang mengenakan jaket tebal karena memang sekarang sudah hampir mendekati natal, sedang menunggu kedatangan dirinya.

Melihat mobil dara yang sudah berada didepan matanya, tanpa aba-aba ia segera memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang disebelah kursi mengemudi.

"kau terlambat 10 menit sunbae"

Dara memutar bola matanya, dan tidak menjawab perkataan kai sama sekali. Ia pun kembali menancapkan gas nya dan terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama diantara kedua insan tersebut.

"sunbae, tadi pagi suho menghubungiku bahwa disket yang dikirim oleh adikmu itu sudah sampai dan sekarang suho sedang mengecek isinya" jelas kai.

"hahh, aku benar-benar tidak sabar mengenai mafia itu. Habisnya, diantara target-target misi kita yang dulu tidak semisterius yang kali ini."

"ahh kau benar juga. Ngomong-ngomong bunga dari siapa itu sunbae?" Tanya kai yang tidak sengaja menangkap sepaket bunga blue hollyhock yang dara letakkan di jok belakang.

"itu, engg… yang kemarin-"

"oh astaga! Orang itu mengirimimu bunga lagi? wahh ini sihh namanya penggemar rahasia mu sunbae. Perkataan jongin memang tidak pernah salah" kata jongin dan mengambil bunga dari jok belakang tersebut.

Dara hanya diam, sambil terus sibuk menyetir walaupun ia terus mendengar ocehan kai yang memang benar adanya. Ya, dara mengakui apa yang dikatakan jongin selalu benar dan menjadi kenyataan. Semoga saja mengenai jabatan waktu itu tidak benar terjadi.

"eoh? Apa ini? S? dan simbol aneh apa ini?"

"ohh itu, bukan apa-apa. S itu inisial dari nama namja yang mengirim ku bunga ini. Dan simbol itu…. Engg…. susah menjelaskannya kai" jelas dara

"ohh jadi insial nam- MWO?! JADI KAU SUDAH MENGETAHUI SIAPA NAMJA YANG MENGIRIM MU BUNGA INI SUNBAE?!" teriak kai lagi.

"aishh kau ini! Tidak usah berteriak bisa kan. sudahlah, nanti akan kujelaskan. Kita sudah sampai, sekarang kita harus mulai bekerja" jawab dara, dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. Memang perjalanan dari rumah kai dengan kantor kepolisian tidak begitu jauh, dan juga tadi jalan raya sedang lancar. Jadi mereka dapat dengan mudah segera sampai ke kantor.

"heuhh dasar, yasudah" kata kai tidak peduli yang juga melepas sabuk pengamannya, dan bergegas keluar dari mobil dara lalu kembali menaruh bunga ke kursi penumpang yang tadi ia duduki.

Mereka pun memasuki gedung biru muda tersebut, dan langsung memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan "Pasukan Utama 88"

Sebagai informasi 88 itu adalah kode sebuah pasukan. Kode pasukan biasanya terdapat di seragam polisi bagian lengan kiri. Dan tidak semua anggota kepolisian memiliki kode di seragamnya karena tidak semua anggota polisi masuk kedalam suatu pasukan inti, terkadang mereka masuk ke pasukan sekunder atau pasukan jaga yang tidak memiliki sebuah kode. Sebuah kode pasukan tidak sesuai atau tidak menurut nomor pasukan keberapa ataupun berapa jumlah anggota pasukan. Tetapi kode tersebut sesuai dengan kesepakatan para anggota pasukan saat mereka berganti ketua pasukan yang biasanya dilakukan setiap 5 tahun sekali. Dan kode dari pasukan utama sekarang saat ketua pasukan mereka Kim Joon Myeon adalah 88.

Saat dara dan kai masuk kedalam ruangan, mereka pun langsung ditarik oleh suho menuju meja kerja suho.

"oww ow sabar sedikit suho sunbaenim" kata kai yang sedikit diberi penekanan saat mengucapkan kata sunbaenim.

"kalian harus lihat ini!" kata suho, sembari menunjuk komputernya yang sedang menyala.

Suho pun menyuruh kai duduk dibangku nya, dan mengambil alih komputer.

"apa ini?" Tanya dara.

"ini beberapa biodata dan info-info mengenai mafia itu" jelas suho.

"benarkah?! Aku ingin melihatnya" kata dara antusias.

Mereka ber tiga pun langsung menggerayangi layar komputer tersebut.

"baiklah ini dia biodatanya. Namanya…."

.

.

.

.

.

….Lee Seung Hyun"

**DEG**

**.**

**.**

**DARA POV**

Apa?

Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?

Lee Seung Hyun?

Itu kan….. itu…..

Itu nama teman masa kecilku

Namja yang selama ini menempati hatiku dan yang mengirim bunga kepadaku

Tunggu, tapi…

Nama lee seunghyun tidak hanya dia bukan? Baiklah, tidak mungkin itu dia, dia orang baik.

Oke, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu sandara

_Tapi perasaanku tidak enak_

"nama panggilannya seungri"

**DEG**

"MWO?!" aku keceplosan.

"kau kenapa sunbae?" Tanya kai

"ada apa dara-ssi?" Tanya suho

Oh astaga, aku keceplosan. Lihatlah sekarang. Mereka berdua menatap ku aneh.

"tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tolong lanjutkan jongin, suho-ssi" jawab dara

Menghela napas lega karena jongin sekarang tidak peduli dan mengikuti perintah dara untuk melanjutkan. Jongin mulai meng scroll mouse, dan…

**JDERRR **

ASTAGA?!

Namja ini….

Namja ini sangat mirip dengan seungri teman kecil ku dulu. Matanya pandanya… sama. Dan lihat bibirnya, itu benar-benar sama. Mirip….

Namja yang menggunakan jas formal hitam dipadu dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalaman dan tak lupa dasi hitam yang menghiasi. Dengan senyum kecil yang terpampang diwajahnya. Seperti foto resmi.

Namja ini sangat tampan. Walaupun dewasa namun wajahnya familiar sekali di penglihatan ku.

Eottohkaji? Apa benar kah mafia itu dia? Oh astaga bagaimana ini?

"wajah mu kenapa sunbae? Tegang sekali. Apakah kau mengenal orang ini? Yaa dia cukup tampan, tapi tentu saja lebih tampan aku" cerocos kai.

Hahh, mulai -_-

Kulihat suho hanya memutar bola matanya. Dan yeah aku juga ingin melakukannya namun tadi pagi aku sudah melakukannya dua kali, jadi lebih baik sekarang kutahan terlebih dahulu. Saatnya tidak tepat, aku masih harus memastikan apakah itu dia atau bukan.

"apakah ada yang lain selain ini?" Tanya ku.

"oh iya! Di disket yang diberikan adikmu terdapat 2 folder. Tadi aku sempat membukanya juga" jawab suho sembari memainkan mouse dan dapat kulihat ia mengklik sebuah folder.

"folder ini berisi, simbol yang biasa ia gunakan apabila ia membunuh atau melakukan pencurian. Biasanya simbol ini akan ia tinggalkan di lokasi" jelas suho lagi, lalu mengklik lambang persegi kecil yang terdapat di folder tersebut. Dan saat gambar itu terpampang lebar…

Aku terpaku.

Begitu juga kai.

Oh Tuhan ini benar-benar…

Diluar dugaan ku

"ASTAGA! INI KAN….. INI…. INI SIMBOL YANG BERADA DI KERTAS PENGIRIM BUNGA MILIK SUNBAE!" teriak kai dan berdiri secara tiba-tiba dari tempat duduknya.

"kai…. Jongin… tenang" kata suho lalu menyuruh kai untuk duduk kembali.

"SUNBAE! JELASKAN SEKARANG! TADI KAU BILANG BAHWA KAU MENGETAHUI SIAPA ORANG YANG MENGIRIMI MU BUNGA. DAN TENTUNYA KAU MENGETAHUI TENTANG SIMBOL INI, DAN SIMBOL INI PULA YANG TERTERA DI KERTAS SI PENGIRIM BUNGA ITU!" teriak kai lagi.

"hei hei jongin tenanglah, kau bisa uratan apabila kau terus-terusan berteriak. Jadi….. dara-ssi apakah kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang tadi kai katakan?" Tanya suho lembut kepadaku.

Ya, dan pertanyaan suho tadi berhasil membangunkan ku dari keterkejutan sekaligus kepengangan(?) karena teriakan kai yang sungguh memekakkan telinga.

"baiklah, tunggu disini…"

Aku pun bergegas keluar dan menghampiri mobilku yang masih terparkir rapi di parkiran depan kantor kepolisian. Aku membuka pintu mobil dan mengambil bunga yang berada di kursi penumpang yang tadi kai duduki. Sebelum menutup pintu mobil, aku memerhatikan baik-baik bunga cantik itu. Dan mengambil kertas yang terselip di antara bunga-bunga cerah tersebut. Termenung sebentar, menerawang jauh.

Ya, simbol itu benar-benar mirip yang tadi baru saja kulihat bersama suho dan kai. Simbol yang sangat seungri teman masa kecil ku sukai. Dan simbol yang ditinggalkan seungri seorang mafia di lokasi korban-korbannya.

Nama asli yang sama Lee Seung Hyun. Nama panggilan yang sama Seungri, walaupun aku memanggilnya panda. Tatapan mata yang sama. Senyum kecil yang sama. Wajah yang hampir mirip.

Baiklah, sekarang aku yakin. Bahwa seungri ku adalah mafia itu…

Mafia…

Aku tidak percaya. sungguh.

Astaga sandara, apa yang tidak kau percaya lagi?

**Author Pov**

"ige….." kata dara, mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan bunga blue hollyhock itu kepada suho.

"ige… mwoya?" Tanya suho.

"itu jelas bunga hyung. Kau ini bagaimana?" jawab kai sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada yang langsung mendapat deathglare gratis dari dara, yang setelahnya membuat kai menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"sopan sedikit bocah" kata dara. Yang dijawab anggukan malas dari kai.

Terlihat suho yang sedang membolak-balik kertas bertuliskan huruf S tersebut dan saat ia melihat simbol yang tertera dikertas tersebut, ia segera melebarkan matanya.

"dara-ssi. Bisakah kau menjelaskan hal ini?" Tanya suho kepada dara yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada simbol tersebut.

Dara menghela nafas panjang, lalu duduk didepan suho. dan mulai menceritakan kisahnya dengan namja bernama seungri itu, yang membuat kai yang sedang dalam posisi duduk santai, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius sekaligus penasaran.

Melihat kedua namja yang menatapnya serius tersebut, ia segera memulai kisahnya

**Flashback**

"_hiks hiks darong~ jangan tinggalin panda" isak namja kecil yang menggunakan seragam sekolah bername tag lee seunghyun_

"_mianhe ne panda? Dara harus menuruti kata eomma. dara juga tidak mau meninggalkan panda disini" kata dara kecil yang terlihat dari bibirnya yang ia gigit untuk menahan tangisan. Bahunya pun bergetar._

_seungri yang berlari menuju rumahnya saat bel pulang sekolah tiba, ingin secepatnya menemui dara karena hari ini dara tidak masuk sekolah yang ia tidak ketahui alasannya. Sesampainya ia didepan rumah nya, ia melihat tetangganya alias rumah dara yang didepannya terlihat truk berukuran sedang yang mengangkat barang-barang yang sering ia lihat apabila ia bermain kerumah dara. Saat itu ia melihat dara yang keluar dari rumahnya dan menatap truk tersebut. Sesegera mungkin ia menghampiri dara dan menanyakan ini itu pada dara. _

"_ne, dara tidak masuk hari ini karena dara harus membantu eomma mempersiapkan kepindahan dara" jawab dara._

_dara akan pindah ke busan. Kerumah kakek neneknya yang sekarang sudah wafat dan harus dihuni dan dijaga oleh keturunannya sebagai satu-satunya harta warisan keluarga besarnya. _

_meninggalkan gangnam, meninggalkan panda seungri nya… pada saat itu pun seungri menangis untuk kedua kalinya setelah ia dilahirkan kebumi ini tentunya. _

_Dan tentu ini sangat menyakitkan. Mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Walaupun dapat dikatakan cinta monyet. Namun apa dapat dikatakan seperti itu apabila sampai 18 tahun kemudian pun mereka masih memikirkan pasangannya yang telah berpisah dengannya masing-masing?_

_dara tidak berniat untuk melupakan seungri. Tapi apabila ia mengingat seungri itu hanya membuat ia menangis, dan ia lelah akan hal itu. Dan pada akhirnya ia mencoba untuk melupakan seungri, dan hal itu lebih melelahkan daripada mengingatnya. Sehingga akhirnya ia tumbuh dewasa dan bersikap biasa saja. Tidak ada tangisan, tidak ada sakit, dan tidak ada lelah. Ia menjalani hari dengan senyuman manis, dan tiba saatnya ia berumur 20 tahun ia berhasil menggapai cita-citanya._

_Dan menjadi apa yang ia inginkan pada umur 23 tahun. Tergabung dalam pasukan inti yang membanggakan eomma nya yang berada di busan, membanggakan adiknya yang juga seorang polisi di Gangnam, dan membanggakan appa nya yang berada diatas sana._

_Dan mengenai seungri….. ia tidak tahu menahu lagi mengenai namja panda itu setelah kepergiannya_

**Flashback end**

"…begitulah masa laluku. Dan mengenai simbol itu, itu adalah simbol favorite nya dulu. Dan bunga itu, itu bunga favorite ku yang hanya diketahui oleh seungri dan eommaku, ralat sekarang kalian berdua telah mengetahuinya." Lanjut dara.

"dara-ssi yang sabar ne? aku akan berusaha agar masalah ini cepat selesai dan membantu mu" kata suho menenangkan dara yang terlihat wajahnya sedikit lebih muram dan bahunya yang sedikit bergetar apabila diperhatikan baik-baik.

"membantu untuk apa lagi? kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibantu mengenai hal ini. Kita hanya perlu menangkapnya lalu memberikan hukuman mat-"

"aigoo noona, kau tidak boleh begitu. Kau harus sabar ne? kendalikan emosimu" kata kai memotong pembicaraan dara dan langsung memeluk dara yang setelahnya menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan kai. Dan suho yang mengelus punggung dara untuk memberikan dara kekuatan. Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama.

Ia teringat pada kata-kata kai waktu itu. Bahwa suatu saat kertas itu pasti berguna. Ya, benar sekarang kertas itu sangat berguna. Berguna untuk dapat membuatnya mengetahui bahwa takdirnya begitu pahit.

Setelah merasa lebih lega, dara menghapus air matanya dan dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung melepaskan pelukan kai. Dan dua namja itu pun terkejut dibuatnya

"kau…. Tadi memanggilku apa jongin?" Tanya dara menatap intens jongin.

"hah? Apa?" Tanya jongin yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan dara.

"tadi…. Kau memanggilku noona bukan?" Tanya dara lagi dengan tatapan sedikit menusuk namun girang(?)

Suho yang sedang berpikir sejenak lalu tiba-tiba raut wajah nya menjadi sumringah dan tersenyum 5 jari seakan meledek jongin. Dan jongin yang terlihat gelagapan itu hanya membuang pandangannya kearah lain, yang penting tidak menatap mata dara dan melihat senyum sialan suho.

"eng… itu.. euhh" kata jongin gelagapan.

"aigoo jonginniee, ternyata kau sudah berubah. Kau memang dongsaeng sekaligus partner ku yang paling baik, tampan, dan imutt" kata dara girang dan memeluk jongin erat.

Jongin yang merasa jijik dengan ucapan dara plus pelukan erat gratis dari dara yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas itu pun, memberontak sehingga dara melepas pelukannya

"apa-apaan? Kata siapa aku memanggilmu noona? Jangan mimpi, mungkin itu karena kau sering berimaginasi yang tidak jelas seperti yang menulis fanfic ini(?). tadi aku memanggilmu sunbae seperti biasanya tahu" kata kai lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Ohh shit, kau membuat singa betina didepan mu ini naik darah lagi jongin.

"sialan kau jongin! Kau juga sering berimaginasi. Imaginasi mesum mu itu. Kurasa aku harus membelikanmu KACA bergambar spiderman seperti celana dalam mu yang bergambar spiderman Kim Jongin! *inget scandal cctv*" kata dara yang diberi penekanan saat mengucapkan kata kaca.

Dan terjadi lagi adegan kejar-kejaran antara atasan dan partner. jangan lupakan pula penggaris yang dipegang oleh si atasan untuk memukul sang partner, dan partner nya yang loncat-loncat kesakitan sambil terus berlari memegangi bokongnya untuk menghindari jurus "Penggaris no Jutsu" nya dari seorang Park Sandara.

Suho yang melihat itu pun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Walaupun ia dengan jelas melihat raut wajah seorang park sandara yang terlihat masih merasakan sakit dan pilu.

Lalu suho terus menatap kedua orang yang masih bermain kejar-kejaran itu –ah ralat- hanya satu orang. Sang yeoja yang ia tatap, lalu ia tersenyum tipis yang tersimpan arti didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Suho berpesan kepada dara untuk member tahu kabar secepatnya apabila dara mendapatkan bunga lagi, dan bila kertas tersebut berisi kode atau sesuatu yang perlu diselidiki. Ya, sekarang suho sedang meneliti kertas tersebut. Dan suho juga berharap mafia yang disebut-sebut tampan oleh orang-orang di Gangam itu memberi jejak atau clue pada kertas dibunga yang diberikan ke Dara.

Esok paginya, Dara masih mendapat kiriman bunga hollyhock. Hari ini Russian Yellow Hollyhock. Bunga hollyhock kuning cerah dan segar. Bunga hollyhock kedua yang dara sukai. Namun, hari ini ia tidak seperti biasanya. Ia akan berteriak apabila ia mendapat bunga favoritnya.

Untuk kali ini dara hanya menatap kosong pada bunga yang ia genggam. Kertas itu masih sama.

_Sebenarnya apa yang orang itu mau? Dan alasan bodoh apa yang membuatnya berubah?_ tanya dara dalam hati

"hahh…."

Dara menghela nafas panjang.

"kurasa, bila aku tidak ingin terlambat lagi hanya karena bunga ini. Lebih baik sekarang aku menjemput jongin" kata dara dengan ekspresi lelah, dan lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya sebelum masuk dan duduk di kursi mengemudi.

.

.

.

.

"oh jongin-ssi, dara-ssi kau sudah datang?" Tanya suho ramah.

"ne, sunbaenim. Oh ya! Kau harus melihat yeoja seram disebelah ku ini. Lihat lah, wajah nya seperti nenek sihir suho sunbae" sindir kai sambil menunjuk dara yang berdiri disebelahnya dengan tatapan yang kosong. Namun, setelah mendengar kata-kata kai barusan, membuat matanya otomatis mendelik tajam kearah jongin. Yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

Suho yang melihat itu pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin saja mereka harus mengetahuinya

"ah! Aku lupa sesuatu. Aku ingin mengatakan kepada kalian. Bahwa aku tidak mendapat jejak apapun dari kertas itu…."

"…..tapi, aku sudah menyuruh pasukan kedua untuk mencari toko bunga yang mengirim bunga kepadamu dara-ssi." Lanjut suho.

"eoh? Maksudmu suho-ssi?" Tanya dara yang terkejut mendengar pernyataan suho.

"ya, saat aku sedang mencari jejak dari kertas tersebut, aku tidak sengaja melihat label yang tertempel pada kertas perak alumunium foil yang membungkus ujung tangkai bunga. Nama toko bunga itu EyeFlow. Dan ternyata toko bunga itu milik teman yixing, ia member tahuku bahwa temannya yang bernama Xi Lu Han yang berkebangsaan sama dengannya membuat toko bunga didaerah gangnam bernama EyeFlowers atau lebih singkatnya EyeFlow"

"dan sekarang pasukan kedua baru saja menuju ke gangnam untuk mencari alamat toko bunga tersebut yang kudapat dari yixing semalam" jelas suho panjang lebar.

Jongin hanya menatap wajah dara masih memberikan tatapan kosong. Suho yang melihat kedua bawahannya itu merasa iba. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"daripada berdiam diri disini, lebih baik kalian membantu anggota pasukan utama lainnya mempersiapkan senjata yang akan digunakan di gudang no.2" kata suho tegas tanpa menatap keduanya yang membuat dara terbangun dari alam bawah sadar nya, dan merasa seperti ada seseorang yang menatapnya.

Dan saat ia menengok kesebelah kanan nya terdapat jongin yang menatapnnya nanar.

"ke-kenapa kau melihat ku jongin?" Tanya dara.

"ani. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku akan ke gudang menemui anggota" kata kai dan langsung bergegas keluar ruangan pasukan utama.

Dara hanya mengangguk, dan duduk ditempat duduknya. Lalu menaruh barang-barangnya di meja, dan memainkan mouse komputer sembari menopang dagunya malas.

"dara-ssi…." Panggilan suho yang membuatnya menghentikan aktivitas nya memainkan mouse(?)

"ne suho-ssi?" Tanya dara

"tunggulah. Informasi akan datang secepatnya dara-ssi" jawab suho, seakan mengerti apa yang membuat dara resah.

"baiklah" kata dara singkat.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya

Dada nya bergemuruh, nafasnya memburu, langkahnya pun tak menentu. Ia sungguh penasaran. Hal apa yang akan ia dengar hari ini?

"sunbae, pelan-pelan" kata kai yang mengejar dara dari belakang. Oke, pagi ini dara mendapat red hollyhock, bunga hollyhock merah marun sedikit terang. Yang jujur saja itu sangat menarik perhatian jongin, karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat bunga berwarna merah marun yang seharusnya berwarna merah gelap namun kali ini terlihat sangat cerah, yaa walaupun tetap berwarna sedikit gelap.

Dan yeah, hari ini dara mengendarai mobilnya sangat kencang. Dan sedari tadi dara sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun membuatnya horror sendiri(?). namun setelah sampai di kantor, dara malah berlari kecil terburu-buru yang makin membuatnya merasa horror.

_Aku merasa seperti aktor yang bermain film dengan setan psikopat_ kata kai dalam hati.

"aku penasaran jongin" kata dara tanpa menatap jongin dan menormalkan langkah nya kembali.

"aku juga penasaran sunbae" kata kai dan berhenti melangkah setelah ia berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruangan pasukan utama.

Saat dara ingin memutar kenop pintu…

"_begini…"_

Kai menahan tangan dara. mendengar suara dari dalam.

"tunggu sunbae, sepertinya mereka sedang berbicara didalam. Lebih baik kita menjaga kesopanan dan mendengar saja dari luar" kata kai.

"menguping huh?"

"sudahlah kau diam saja sunbae" kata kai yang dibalas anggukan oleh dara. dan mulai menguping.

.

"saya bersama dengan wakil ketua pasukan utama kepolisian Gangnam, yang dikirim oleh ketua nya. kami sudah mengunjungi toko bunga itu. Kami juga sudah bertanya dengan nona Xi Lu Han" kata seorang namja tinggi dengan suara bass nya.

"tunggu. Wakil ketua pasukan gangnam kau bilang?" Tanya suho

"ya, sepertinya kepolisian gangnam telah mengetahui rencana kita untuk mengunjungi toko bunga itu. Sehari sebelum kita mengunjungi toko bunga tersebut, malamnya ketua pasukan utama kepolisian gangnam mengirimkan pesan padaku agar aku hanya pergi berdua dengan wakil nya" jawab namja itu

.

_Ketua pasukan utama kepolisian gangnam? Sanghyun?_ Tanya dara dalam hati yang masih setia menguping

.

"mengirimkan pesan? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya suho lagi

"hal itu saya juga tidak mengetahuinya. Saat saya bertanya, ia menjawab bahwa saya tidak perlu tahu hal itu"

"baiklah. bisa kau jelaskan secara detail choi seunghyun-ssi?"

**Flashback**

"_bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan wakil ketua pasukan utama gangnam? Wajah nya saja aku tidak tahu. Tempat kita akan bertemu pun aku tidak tahu" kata seunghyun atau biasa dipanggil T.O.P, wakil ketua pasukan utama kepolisian seoul, berbicara sendiri sembari terus menyusuri jalanan gangnam yang cukup ramai itu._

_Namja tinggi itu merasa risih berjalan sendirian ditambah tatapan-tatapan yeoja yang sangat menganggu dengan pujian-pujian untuk dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa betapa dirinya sungguh tampan. Oh baiklah, ia sudah berkali-kali memutar bola matanya. _

_Saat ia meluarkan secarik kertas dari saku dibalik jaket tebalnya dan melihat alamat yang tertera dikertas tersebut. Dan ia membacanya dengan cermat lalu menatap sekeliling. Tepat didepannya itu adalah XOXO Apartement. Apartemen termahal di gangnam. Disinilah alamat toko bunga itu. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan papan nama atau apapun yang bertuliskan EyeFlowers disini. _

_Namun, saat matanya menangkap sebuah objek diseberang jalan. Papan nama berwarna merah muda yang ditaruh tepat diatas pintu kaca transparan bertuliskan EyeFlowers. Sesegera mungkin ia menyeberang jalan melalui zebra cross saat lampu lalu lintas mulai merah dan berganti simbol hijau pejalan kaki._

_Saat sampai didepan toko tersebut, ia mengernyit. Ia melihat seorang yeoja berambut hita panjang yang dikuncir satu dengan tinggi. Yeoja tersebut memakai jaket kulit sediki tebal berwarna hitam dan menggunakan jeans berwarna hitam, dan kacamata hitam pula. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya. Yeoja putih itu bersandar didinding disebelah pintu kaca tersebut._

_Ia tidak memperdulikannya, lalu berdiri tepat di depan pintu kaca. Saat ia tepat disebelah yeoja yang sedang bersandar tersebut. Ia merasa yeoja itu memalingkan wajah menatapnya. Refleks, ia pun menengok pula._

_Yeoja itu menurunkan kacamata nya, lalu melepasnya dan memasukannya kedalam kantung jaketnya._

"_kau…. Dari kepolisian seoul?" Tanya yeoja putih berambut hitam tersebut._

"_eoh bagaimana kau tahu?"_

"_aku wakil ketua pasukan utama kepolisian gangnam" jawab yeoja itu dingin._

"_eoh?! Kau orang itu. Kukira wakilnya namja, ternyata yeoja"_

"_kenapa memangnya?"_

"_tidak. Tidak apa-apa" _

Aku jadi teringat sandara-ssi_ kata top didalam hatinya._

"_kau tahu. Aku menunggu mu selama 30 menit disini, ditengah cuaca min 9 derajat celcius. Cepatlah masuk, aku sudah bosan"_

_Top mengangguk. Dingin sekali yeoja ini_

"_saking bosannya, aku sudah mengahabiskan 5 permen karet kalau kau mau tahu" kata yeoja itu lagi_

"_iya-iya baiklah aku tahu". Selain dingin ternyata juga cerewet -_-_

_Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam toko bunga tersebut._

"_permisi…" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan._

"_ya, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan dan nyonya?" Tanya yeoja cantik berambut cokelat muda, pendek, dan bergelombang yang ia yakini adalah pemilik toko bunga ini._

"_eung… apakah kau nona Xi Lu Han?" Tanya top._

"_ya benar, kau bisa memanggilku luhan saja. Oh tunggu dulu, darimana kau tahu namaku tuan?" Tanya luhan._

"_oh namaku choi seunghyun dari kepolisian seoul. Aku sahabat dari kim joonmyeon, suami Zhang Yi Xing" jelas top_

"_omo, yixingie? Oh astaga! Joonmyeonie. Maaf aku lupa nama asli junmaho itu hehe. Baiklah, jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu tuan dan…. Nyonya yang disana?" Tanya luhan. Yeoja itu hanya diam dan bersikap acuh._

"_oh apakah kau tahu seorang namja yang bernama seungri? Kurasa ia sering membeli bunga dari sini"_

"_eoh siapa dia? Bisa kau jelaskan ciri-ciri nya tuan?"_

"_eungg…. Dia cukup tinggi, tampan, matanya seperti panda. Oh ya, dia selalu memesan bunga hollyhock" jelas top yang cirri-cirinya sempat ia ketahui dari suho, walaupun ia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah melihat fotonya._

"_oh tunggu dulu sepertinya aku mengenalnya"_

_Luhan segera mengambil buka jurnal nya dan mengarahkan matanya melihat tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Lalu saat ia menangkap nama seseorang yang dimaksud ia segera membacakannya._

"_nama nya Lee Seunghyun bukan seungri tuan" kata luhan yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku jurnalnya._

"_ohh ya, maksudku itu nama aslinya. Lee Seunghyun, yaa seperti namaku" ujar top sedikit kikuk._

Aku baru mengetahui nama aslinya itu Lee Seunghyun. Bagaimana bisa namanya begitu familiar ditelinga ku? Hah, nama lee seunghyun itu banyak. _Ujar top dalam hati_

_Luhan hanya tersenyum dan lanjut membaca_

"_dia hanya satu-satunya pelanggan yang selalu membeli bunga hollyhock. Dan ia hanya satu-satunya yang menggunakan jasa antar dari toko ini. Alamat tujuannya adalah Jl. VIP no.309….." jelas luhan_

_Ya, top mengetahui alamat itu. Itu alamat rumah dara._

"_jadi, ia menggunakan jasa antar dari toko bunga mu nona luhan?" Tanya top _

"_ne, namjachingu ku yang menjadi jasa antarnya hehe. Namanya Byun Se Hun" jawab luhan._

"_ekhem"_

"_kau kenapa nona?" Tanya luhan_

"_tidak apa-apa" kata yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya menatap top dan luhan berbincang dari belakang_

"_tunggu, benarkah tertera alamat rumahnya?" tanya top terkejut_

"_tentu saja, bila terjadi kesalahan atau sesuatu kami hanya perlu menghubunginya ke alamatnya"_

"_tunggu, bisa jadi itu alamat palsu bukan?" bisik yeoja wakil ketua pasukan tersebut._

"_bisa jadi. Namun, yang pernah kudengar dari suho-ssi bahwa didisket rahasia yang dikirim dari kantor mu bahwa mafia itu tinggal disebuah apartement" bisik top kembali._

"_ia tinggal di XOXO apartemen kamar nomor 90 tuan"_

"_eh tunggu? XOXO apartemen? Itu kan apartemen yang diseberang" kata top_

"_oh ya kau benar sekali. Dan aku ingat saat sehun ingin mengantarkan bunga pesanan namja itu, ia sempat menghampiri apartemennya untuk bertanya dimana ia harus menaruh bunga nya diteras, dikotak surat atau dipagar..."_

"_eoh?! Jadi alamat itu asli?" terlihat sekali top dan wakil ketua itu terkejut._

"_tentu saja. Kalian ini kenapa? Kenapa kalian menanyakan tentang namja itu? Apakah kalian ada masalah?" Tanya luhan._

"_ani. Terima kasih banyak informasinya agashi. Kajja seunghyun-ssi kita pulang" kata yeoja tersebut._

"_eh, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak nona luhan. Namun aku meminta agar kau merahasiakan ini pada siapapun. Bila namja yang bernama seunghyun itu datang kesini lagi. tolong jangan ceritakan hal ini padanya. Apakah kau bisa menepati janji?"_

"_tentu saja. Aku berjanji" jawab luhan dengan senyuman manis._

"_baiklah. Sekali lagi gamsahamnida agashi"_

"_cheonmaneyo. Titipkan salamku pada joonmyeonie dan yixingie ne?"_

"_ne. pasti" _

_Mereka berdua pun keluar dari toko bunga tersebut._

"_aku pulang" kata yeoja itu. Dan semakin lama, yeoja berkulit putih susu tersebut semakin menjau dan menghilang dari pandangannya._

_Huh, dia sama sekali tidak ada membantunya_

_Tiba-tiba raut wajah top berubah menjadi terkejut._

"_ahh… aku lupa menanyakan namanya"_

**Flashback end**

"begitulah suho-ssi. Intinya, dia sangat ceroboh. Demi mengirim bunga untuk dara-ssi ia benar-benar menulis alamat aslinya" jelas top

"ya, kau benar. Dan kurasa ia tahu bahwa toko bunga tersebut tidak ramai pengunjung sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir akan ketahuan alamat aslinya" tambah suho

"ya. Ceroboh namun cerdik itulah dia heh" kata top dengan senyum meremehkan.

"baiklah, terima kasih atas semuanya seunghyun-ssi. Kau sangat membantu. Misi selanjutnya biar pasukan utama yang mengurus. Kau bisa kembali kerja seunghyun-ssi" kata suho ramah

"baiklah. Saya permisi suho-ssi." Top membungkuk ke suho dan dibalas bungkukan dari suho juga.

Saat top keluar dari ruangan pasukan utama ia melihat dara dan kai yang membungkuk kepadanya, lalu ia tersenyum kecil dan membalas bungkuk juga.

"menguping eoh?" Tanya top

"eung?" Tanya dara yang dada nya masih belum berhenti berdetak kencang.

"tidak. Lebih baik kalian masuk. Kurasa kalian perlu mengetahui satu info lagi" kata top

"maksudmu sunbaenim?" Tanya jongin. TOP memang salah satu polisi idola nya. Tadinya ia ingin sekali menjadi partner atau wakil top yang jabatannya juga sebagai ketua pasukan kedua. Namun ia nyangkut(?) dipasukan utama yang akhirnya ia menjadi partner seorang Park Sandara.

"kau akan tahu nanti. Suho-ssi menunggu kalian. Aku permisi" lanjut top.

Setelah kepergian top, kai dan dara pun masuk keruangan dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan terngiang dibenaknya. Suho yang melihat dua bawahannya itu segera mempersilahkan keduanya duduk didepan suho.

"apakah kalian tadi sudah mendengar penjelasan dari seunghyun-ssi?" Tanya suho

"ne sunbae" jawab kai dan dara bersamaan.

"baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada kalian. Bahwa….. aku ingin saat pengepungan biarlah dara yang melakukannya" kata suho.

"MWO?! Apa maksudmu sunbae?!" teriak kai. Dara pun sama terkejutnya dengan kai, dia harus bertarung sendiri saat pengepungan?

"tenanglah kai. Keputusan ku tidak bisa diganggu gugat, kau tahu hal itu bukan. Dan….. aku ingin dara-ssi untuk menuntaskan hal yang belum tertuntaskan" kata suho dan menatapap dara lembut dan dalam. Dara mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh suho, ia mengerti itu dan ia berterima kasih kepada suho. dara pun tersenyum walaupun masih terlihat getir, tapi suho dapat memakluminya.

Dan kai hanya bungkam. Memang ia tidak bisa melawan perintah suho yang sudah final. Kini, giliran dadanya lah yang bergemuruh cepat.

"baiklah misi kita akan lakukan besok. Bersiaplah"

.

.

.

"dara sunbae…." Panggil kai yang berjalan dibelakang dara.

"ne kai?" Tanya dara yang berbalik badan kebelakang menghadap kai yang terlihat gugup.

"eung…. Itu… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata kai

"apa? Katakan saja" lanjut dara lembut

"anu… itu…. Aku…."

"apa kai? Kau ingin apa?"

"itu….."

"apa? Kau ingin kutraktir makan?" Tanya dara bingung meilhat kai yang gelagapan

"bukan itu sunbaeee"

"lalu apa?" Tanya dara lagi.

"aku…aku…."

.

.

.

…. Aku menyukai sunbae"

Dara terkejut mendengar penuturan jongin.

"m-mwo?!"

"ah! Hanya sekedar suka sunbae. Itu…." Tutur jongin

"mianhae…" sela dara.

"eoh?"

"kai…. Kau tahu kan." kata dara menatap mata jongin dengan tatapan sedih.

"ne, arasseo sunbae. A-akh….. sepertinya aku semakin menambah beban mu sunbae. Aku minta maaf" kata jongin merasa kecewa atas kebodohannya

"aniya, jongin! Maksudku….." sela dara saat melihat raut kekecewaan tercetak jelas diwajah partner nya.

"sunbaenim! Dengarkan aku. Aku menyukai mu. Aku tidak perduli kalau kau menyukai orang lain atau apapun. Seandainya kau tersakiti diakhir, ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu berada dibelakangmu yang akan selalu setia menopangmu dan selalu berada disisimu" tutur jongin tulus

Dara mengangguk.

"terima kasih jongin. Terima kasih banyak" terlihat pundak dara yang sedikit bergetar juga suaranya. Dan pada saat itu pula air matanya tumpah

Dara pun menangis didalam pelukan hangat jongin.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana misi dimulai. Misi pengepungan seungri. Pagi ini dara akan dijemput oleh jongin. setelah dara menangis didepan jongin kemarin, jongin menawarkan –lebih tepatnya memaksa- dara agar pagi ini biarlah ia yang menjemputnya. Jarang-jarang bukan jongin seperti ini.

Dan jujur, ia sedikit –ralat sangat sangat- terkejut atas pernyataan jongin kemarin. Ia tidak menyangka jongin menyukainya. Ya, dara tahu hanya sekedar menyukai. Dara berfikir bahwa orang tipe jongin itu yang akan "jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dalam sekali seumur hidup". Artinya akan dapat jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama namun hanya orang yang tepatlah yang akan membuatnya orang bertipe seperti itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama –dalam sekali seumur hidup-.

**TINN TIINNN**

"ah, sepertinya jongin sudah datang" kata dara dan menuju keluar rumah.

Saat ia membuka pintu…

Lagi.

Ada bunga lagi.

5 tangkai bunga hollyhock

"pink hollyhock? Dia masih mengirimi ku bunga…." Kata dara yang terus melihat dan membolak-balik bunga itu tanpa mempedulikan jongin yang menungunya didalam mobil.

**TIN TIN**

"sunbae! Ayo cepat! Kita harus menuju ke gangnam! Bawa saja bunga nya sunbae" teriak jongin dan langsung menyadarkan dara dari lamunannya.

Dara pun bergegas memasuki mobil….. lamborgini milik kai *O*

Baiklah, mobil keren, pemilik keren –sangat-, kurang apalagi? 2 hal itu sudah cukup membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut –kecuali dara-

"hahh…. Kau ini lama sekali sunbae, suho sunbae sudah menunggu kita di gangnam. Dia mengirimi mu bunga lagi?" Tanya kai

Dara hanya mengangguk. Saat dara melihat kertas berwarna hijau tosca terang berbentuk hati yang terselip diantara bunga pink hollyhock yang berwarna sweet pink sangat lucu tersebut, dan segera mengambilnya dan melihat apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

Oh tunggu dulu. Kali ini bukanlah huruf S dan simbol seperti biasa. Tulisan… tulisan tangannya… tidak berubah. ia sangat merindukan tulisan ini, tulisan yang selalu memenuhi buku catatan pelajarannya dulu. Tak sadar ia menitikkan air matanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa sunbae?" Tanya kai khawatir melihat dara yang tiba-tiba menitikkan air matanya.

"gwaenchana, aku hanya….. senang" jawab dara.

Dara pun penasaran apa yang namja itu tulis untuknya. Ia pun membacanya tulisan dikertas berbentuk hati itu yang bertuliskan

.

Darong, Aku merindukanmu. Sungguh, hehe. aku tahu bahwa kau telah mengetahui bahwa aku lah yang mengirim bunga untukmu selama ini. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, kita benar-benar akan bertemu kan? haha. Aku juga tahu darimana kalian mendapat alamatku, aku tidak bodoh untuk sekedar mengetahui bahwa teman makan es krim saat masih kecil itu mendatangi toko bunga langganan ku :) dan kurasa, ia tidak mengenal ku. Ohya, dan kupastikan misimu kali ini **berhasil** Park Darong-ssi. Tenang saja, aku berjanji. sudah waktunya aku **kembali. Aku mencintaimu.**

-Panda Seung Hyun/Ri-

.

"hiks" tangisan dara semakin mengeras. Namun….. ia lega akan hal itu.

"neo jinjja gwaenchanayo sunbaenim?" Tanya kai yang mulai iba.

"kai, aku…. Sangat bahagia. Sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Ia juga mencintaiku kai" kata kai menghapus airmatanya. Lalu tersenyum sangat manis.

Kai yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum melihat orang yang ia sukai bahagia. Yaa walaupun sedikit sakit.

Dara terus tersenyum sembari menatap pemandangan diluar dari dalam mobil. Ia sangat bahagia. Saking bahagianya, ia lupa akan satu hal.

Sampai kapan kebahagiaan ini akan bertahan?

.

.

.

Dan apa maksudnya ia akan menjamin bahwa misiku akan berhasil?

.

.

.

.

_Aku seorang mafia. Aku pembunuh, aku pencuri, aku jahat, aku pandai, aku kaya. Namun dibalik itu semua aku adalah orang yang sangat-sangat bodoh. Kepandaian ku gunakan untuk melakukan hal yang bodoh, kekayaanku juga bukanlah apa-apa karena itu akan terbakar saat aku berada diakhirat nanti, aku munafik, menyembunyikan topeng kelamku didepan semua orang. Tapi aku yang dulu masih berada di jiwa ku, raga ku, diri ku. Masih melekat di urat nadiku. Aku yang dulu adalah __**'menangis saat ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayang, kuat didepan orang yang membutuhkanku dan percaya padaku, dan selalu tersenyum pada orang yang memberikan kasih sayang dengan tulus padaku'**_

.

.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai didepan XOXO apartement. Disana terlihat suho yang sedang bersandar di mobil lamborgini nya yang diparkir tepat didepan pintu masuk XOXO Apartement. Hari ini sungguh sepi. Hanya ada dara, kai, dan suho –Oh tunggu! Masih ada 2 orang lagi disana.

Tepat diparkiran mobil yang berada didepan gedung apertemen XOXO paling pojok kanan terdapat namja dan yeoja yang sedang berbincang disebelah mobil kerennya, ohyeah lamborgini lagi. apakah lamborgini sedang booming sekarang?

Tunggu-tunggu namja dan yeoja itu memakai seragam khas polisi juga namun berbeda warna dengannya. Warna seragam itu biru dongker sedangkan miliknya berwarna hitam. Setahu nya seragam polisi berwarna biru dongker itu adalah seragam kepolisian gangnam. Apakah mereka polisi gangnam yang akan membantunya?

Dara tidak bisa melepas tatapan pada namja yang sedang berbincang dan membelakanginya itu. Ia seperti mengenal postur tubuh tersebut dan juga warna rambutnya. Saat namja itu berbalik dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Dara sesegera mungkin meyakinkan bahwa orang itu adalah…

"SANGHYUN-AH!" teriak dara.

"NOONA!" kata namja bernama sanghyun itu dengan girang.

Dara segera berlari menuju ketempat sanghyun berada dan langsung memeluk adik kesayangannya itu.

"astaga noona, aku sangat merindukanmu" kata sanghyun memeluk noona nya erat. Yeoja berambut hitam panjang dikuncir satu tinggi –deja vu- itu mengerutkan keningnya, namun setelah mendengar atasannya memanggil dara dengan sebutan 'noona' ia menganggukan kepalanya seakan mengerti.

"sanghyun-ssi lebih baik saya duluan" kata yeoja putih tersebut.

"ne, sehun-ssi" kata sanghyun tersenyum kepada bawahannya yang bername tag Oh Se Hun. Yeoja berambut hitam yang –selalu- dikuncir satu dengan tinggi. Wakil Park Sang Hyun alias wakil ketua pasukan utama kepolisian gangnam.

"aigoo, jeongmal bogoshipeo sanghyun-ah" kata dara yang melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari sanghyun.

"nado noona" kata sanghyun dengan cengiran tampan(?) nya.

"kau makin tampan sanghyun-ah" kata dara lagi sembari mencubit kedua pipi adiknya itu. *oh jadi kelakuan polisi tuh begini yaa(?) ._. #nista*

"tentu saja hahaha" tawa sanghyun yang memperlihatkan senyum lebar tampannya –sangat-

"DARA-SSI!"

Dara menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"AYO MASUK!" teriak suho.

"NE, TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" teriak dara kembali.

"noona, sudah waktunya ya?" Tanya sanghyun. Dara pun mengangguk.

"Darong noona fighting!" Dara hanya tertawa kecil mendengar nama panggilan yang diberikan Sanghyun dan Seunghyun dulu. Dara yang tidak suka nama panggilan yang diberikan pertama kali oleh Seunghyun –karena menurutnya nama itu aneh- suka memasang wajah jengkel yang berakibat Sanghyun –yang hobinya mengerjai dara- bersekongkol menjahilinya dengan seunghyun dan memanggil dirinya dengan nama tersebut. Namun lama-kelamaan ia merasa terbiasa –suka- dengan nama panggilan itu.

"ne! fighting! Hehe. kau tidak akan jauh-jauh dari sini kan sanghyun-ah?" Tanya dara.

"tentu saja tidak noona. Aku dan wakil ku sengaja menyewa apartemen disini secara diam-diam. Aku juga sudah menyewa untuk suho-ssi dan jongin-ssi, aku akan memberitahukan mereka nanti. Dan kami juga tidak akan pernah kehilangan fokus agar tetap dapat menyelamatkanmu bila ada bahaya. Kau tidak lupa membawa mini cctv kan noona?"

"tentu aku bawa. Aku akan mengaktifkannya nanti, dan kau bisa mengawasiku bersama kai dan suho yang memiliki sambungan mini cctv nya. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan anggota pasukan yang lain?"

"anggota ku berada dimarkas yang berada dibelakang apartemen ini. Mereka berjaga disana. Sedangkan pasukan mu berada di markas 6 kami yang tidak jauh dari daerah sini. Jadi kau tenanglah, dan… selesaikan masalahmu dengan hyung sok tampan itu" kata sanghyun panjang lebar yang diberi penekanan saat mengucapkan kata sok tampan.

Lagi-lagi dara terkikik mendengar nama panggilan seunghyun yang diberikan oleh sanghyun. **Hyung sok tampan. **Memang tampan. Tapi sanghyun lebih suka memanggilnya hyung sok tampan. Iri eoh?

"ya, aku akan menyelesaikannya. Berdoalah untukku. Aku harus segera pergi sanghyun-ah, aku mencintaimu adik manisku" kata dara yang langsung berjalan kearah pintu masuk apartemen.

"aku menyayangimu noona! Berjuanglah!" teriak sanghyun yang membuat dara membalikkan badannya.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu!" teriak dara kembali sembari melambaikan tangannya. Dan melesat pergi masuk kedalam apartemen.

Baru saja dimulai….

.

.

.

"kai! Ayo kita masuk" teriak suho pada kai

"baiklah, kau panggil dara sunbae. Aku akan menunggu kalian berdua didalam oke" kata kai yang bergegas masuk kedalam apartemen.

"ne" jawab suho.

**BRUKKK**

Pada saat kai menaiki tangga didepan pintu apartemen, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang juga menaiki tangga, berjalan selangkah didepannya.

Oh astaga, badan kai menimpa orang itu. Sakit kah? Pasti sakit

"ahh mianhaeyo. Neo gwaenchana?" Tanya kai sembari menarik pelan tangan orang yang ia tabrak, membantunya berdiri.

"kau ini tidak punya mata eoh?!" Tanya orang itu.

Ohh, jadi orang yang kai tabrak itu seorang yeoja…..

Eoh?

Yeoja?!

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

6 detik

…

"YAK!" teriak yeoja itu

Teriakan melengking dari sehun itu mampu membuat kai kembali dari keterpakuan.

Ohh, jadi tadi kai terpaku(?)

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEGG DEGG**

"neo jinjja!" teriak sehun lagi

"a-ahh mianhaeyo jinjja mianhaeyo. Aku tidak sengaja. Mianhae ne?" kata kai yang masih mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya dan menetralkan detak jantungnya kembali.

Astaga, ada apa dengan detak jantungku? Hei berhentilah, dan kembali normal kata kai dalam hati

"heii, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya sehun pada kai yang sedari tadi tidak melepas pandangannya pada dirinya. Oke, sehun merasa risih bila ada yang melihatinya seperti itu. Risih atau malu eoh?

Karena kai tidak juga menggubris, akirnya sehun menoyor jidat kai dengan telapak tangannya.

Astaga, tangannya halus sekali Tuhan. Kenapa dia cantik sekali? Tanya kai dalam hati

Seketika darah didalam tubuh kai berdesir dengan cepat hingga ke ubun-ubun. Kakinya pun bergetar. Matanya masih terpaku ke bola mata jernih milik yeoja didepannya ini. Detak jantungnya masih memompa cepat. Ia pun lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas saat ini.

"hei bangun! Kau tidak gila kan?" Tanya sehun

Kai masih terdiam.

"kau benar-benar. Lebih baik aku tinggalkan saja" kata sehun yang tidak peduli lagi, dan meneruskan jalannya menuju pintu masuk apartemen.

Dan seketika itu juga kai langsung terbangun, dan baru menyadari seragam polisi yang sehun kenakan.

Jangan bilang dia adalah wakil ketua pasukan utama kepolisian gangnam. Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar memberikanku anugerah yang besar selama 20 tahun hidupku ini. Setelah sakit hatiku karena Dara sunbae, kau mengirimkanku malaikat yang sama persis seperti dara sunbae, jabatannya pun juga sama walaupun yang ini lebih cantik. Baiklah kim jongin! kali ini kau tidak boleh kehilangan kesempatan yang jelas sekali didepan mata. Kim Jongin tampan fighting! Curhat kai dalam hati -_-

Ia segera menyusul sehun, dan menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan sehun.

"ekhem. Maafkan aku soal tadi, kukira kau itu malaikat yang turun dari surga untuk menemuiku- ups" kata jongin kelepasan dan segera membekap mulutnya.

Sehun mendelik kearah jongin. yang ditatap hanya cengar-cengir khas nya.

"maksudku kau wakil ketua pasukan dari gangnam itu?" Tanya kai

"ya" jawab sehun singkat tanpa menatap namja yang berada disebelahnya.

"berarti kau wakil nya sanghyun-ssi adik dara sunbae? Engg…. Nama mu oh sehun?" tanya kai setelah melihat name tag di seragam polisi sehun

"ya dan ya. Kau kim jongin bukan? Partner dari dara-ssi?"

"aha! Kau mengenalku ternyata" kata kai lalu tertawa lebar. Sehun hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas –sehun dan dara tidak jauh berbeda ternyata -_-

"kau punya partner sehun-ssi?" Tanya kai.

"tentu"

"namja atau yeoja?"

"yeoja"

Kai ber yes ria didalam hati. Jika itu namja mungkin akan sulit untuk kai mendekati sehun –ups. Mendekati?

"oh baiklah. Kalau begitu salam kenal dan mari kita bekerja sama yeppe- oh maksudku sehun-ssi" kata kai yang menampilkan senyum 5 jarinya. Hampir saja ia mengatakan yeppeo, satu kata yang manjur untuk merayu wanita ckck.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "ketahuan hobi menggoda para wanita" bisik sehun.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dimulai

"tao-ya"

"ne?"

"sudah waktunya"

"kau… eungg… uang nya sudah kukirim ke busan. kerumah orang tua mu. Dan jatah teman-teman mu pun sudah kukirim. Kuharap kau bisa mengurus bagian itu" kata seungri lembut.

"baiklah. Engg…. Tuan, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk selama in-"

"hahaha tao-ya. Ini seperti drama kau tahu. Aniya, aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih pada mu. Oh ya kau tidak lupa hal yang kuminta itu bukan?"

"tentu tidak tuan, saya akan melaksanakan secepatnya. Dan satu hal, saya berharap, anda dapat kabur dan lolos tu-"

"tidak. Aku akan menyerahkan diriku tao" kata seungri sambil tersenyum kecil.

"mwo?! Ta-tapi"

"sudah waktunya aku kembali kejalan yang benar tao. Jalan yang benar, adalah aku harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah aku perbuat" kata seunghyun dengan tatapan sedikit sendu.

"Jadi sebaiknya kau melakukannya saat aku sudah mati tao ya" lanjut seunghyun dan tertawa lebar.

"Tuan….." gumam tao

"sudahlah, cepatlah kalian pergi. Aku tidak ingin nanti kalian yang tertangkap. Oh dan satu hal lagi titip salam ku pada kris dan bilang padanya jaga baik-baik adik panda ku ini hehe"

"Tuan… euhh… terima kasih…. Kau telah menganggapku adikmu" kata tao menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar.

"untuk terakhir kali jangan panggil aku tuan tao ya. Panggil aku….. Seunghyun" kata seungri yang semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

Tao tersentak. Sungguh air mata nya ingin keluar sekarang, namun ia harus kuat apabila didepan tuannya. Ia sudah berjanji akan hal itu saat pertama kali ia bekerja disini.

"ne.. seunghyun hyung. Tuhan selalu memberkatimu"

"kau juga. Pergilah" kata seunghyun lembut.

Tao mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Dan melirik kearah bodyguard –mantan bodyguard- alias teman-temannya. Seakan tahu dari arti lirikan tersebut, mereka segera membungkukkan badan kearah seungri dengan memasang wajah sedikit lirih.

Lalu dengan bersamaan mereka berjalan keluar dari apartemen. namun tidak dengan tao. Saat hendak keluar dari pintu kamar apartemen. Ia berbalik kebelakang menatap sendu kearah seungri yang tengah berdiri dengan tersenyum manis yang terpampang diwajah tampannya dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam kangtung celana –sangat tampan-

"Tu-ahh…. Seunghyun hyung….."

"senyumlah yang manis untukku tao ya"

"terima kasih" tao tersenyum dengan sangat manis walaupun pundaknya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis.

"berhati-hatilah tao. Tuhan selalu memberkatimu dan menjagamu selalu" kata seunghyun dan dibalas oleh anggukan tao.

"kau juga. Aku pergi, aku akan melaksanakan perintah terakhirmu, aku juga akan menyampaikan salammu pada kris hyung, dan tentunya aku pasti akan menjaga dara-ssi untukmu tanpa kau suruh pun"

Seungri tersenyum. Sangat manis, hingga membuat lelehan air mata tao turun pada kedua pipi mulusnya.

"kau memang orang baik tao ya. Tersenyumlah adik panda ku…. " Kata seungri yang tidak pernah melepas senyumannya dan terkekeh kecil.

Tao berusaha untuk tersenyum manis membalas senyuman seungri. Ya, walaupun pada akhirnya ia dapat tersenyum dengan manis tanpa keraguan didalamnya namun air matanya tetap mengalir dengan lembut. Ia ikhlas.

Tao pun pergi keluar lalu menghapus air matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Saat keluar ia berpapasan dengan yeoja cantik berpakaian seragam polisi. Saat itu dara bingung melihat tao yang keluar dari dalam kamar yang ia tahu itu adalah kamar seungri. Apakah ia teman seungri? Apakah ia harus menangkap orang itu? Dara bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang mengeluarkan pistol dari pack nya sebelum suara menginterupsinya.

"dara-ssi….."

"dia telah menunggumu. Temuilah dia didalam" kata tao dengan tersenyum manis.

Seakan mengerti, dara mengangguk tanpa sepatah katapun. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan melewati tao yang masih tersenyum untuknya. Walaupun setelah itu ia kembali menangis. Tao dapat mendengar pintu yang ditutup. dara telah masuk kedalam rupanya.

Tao terus melanjutkan jalannya hingga ia tiba-tiba bertemu dengan 4 orang berseragam polisi yang berbeda warna, salah satunya adalah polisi wanita yang sama cantiknya dengan dara. dan ia yakin mereka yang akan membantu dara nantinya.

Tao terus melirik mereka. Hingga saat mereka tepat berpapasan, tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang namja. Namja berseragam polisi berwarna biru dongker, yang memberikan tatapan sedikit tajam padanya, seolah namja itu sedang melontarkan berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan pedas kepadanya. apa maksud namja itu pun, tao tak tahu. Lalu tatapan tajam itu berubah menjadi tatapan sinis dan menyelidik. Tao yang meilhat itu hanya heran, dan tidak menggubrisnya lalu membuang tatapan dan tetap melangkah.

.

.

.

"tunggu, lebih baik kita tunggu diluar" kata sanghyun.

"tapi….." elak kai.

"siapkan senjatamu, dan banyak bicara" kata sehun dingin.

Kai yang mendengar kata-kata tajam yang dilontarkan sehun untuknya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, karena sungguh tidak enak mendengar orang yang kita sukai berbicara dingin pada kita bukan?

Ha?

Suka?

Atau cinta?

Ups

Apakah benar ini…..

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

.

.

.

.

Dara telah memasuki kamar apartemen seungri. Apartemen ini gelap, lampunya tidak dinyalakan. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya disini hanyalah dari kaca besar dibelakang sofa mewah yang berada tidak jauh dari depannya. Ia terus menggenggam kuat pistolnya yang ia arahkan kedepan, untuk jaga-jaga. Untuk apa melakukan hal itu?

Dadanya berdegup kencang. 6 misi yang ia jalani selama ini, belum pernah sekali pun ia merasa seperti ini.

**KREKKK**

"seunghyun-ah?" Tanya dara dengan suara bergetar.

**BLAMM**

Dara tersentak

"apa-apaan ini? Aku seperti berada dirumah hantu" kata dara berbicara sendiri.

"heii"

**DEGG**

Suara siapa…

**CTEKK**

Lampu pun menyala.

Tunggu tunggu, siapa yang menyalakan lampu? Lalu suara tadi siapa?

Suara halus namun terdengar manly. Ya, suara seorang namja.

"dara-ya"

**DEEGGG**

Tubuh dara berkeringat, ia merasa bahwa suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Ia ingin berbalik kebelakang, namun kakinya bergetar. Dengan keberanian yang cukup kuat, ia pun memaksa dirinya untuk berbalik kebelakang

"HUUAAAAA" teriak dara dan tidak sengaja ia melemparka pistolnya kebelakang.

.

.

.

Sanghyun menghela nafas.

"kai-ssi, suho-ssi lebih baik kalian ke pergi kekamar kalian. Aku sudah menyewakan apartemen untuk kalian berdua. Ini kartu kamarnya" kata seunghyun sembari menyodorkan sebuah kartu kepada suho.

"Mwoya?!" Tanya kai

"laksanakan saja perintah ku"

"memangnya kenapa sanghyun-ssi?" Tanya suho sopan.

"tidak ada alasan suho-ssi" jawab sanghyun singkat.

"apa-apaan kau?!" teriak kai.

"kai lebih baik kau menurut. Cepat kita kekamar kita. Mungkin sanghyun-ssi mempunyai rencana lain" kata suho lembut dan membawa kai.

"kamar kalian dilantai ini. Nomor kamar tertera pada kartu itu, kamarnya tidak jauh dari sini. Kalian akan dengan cepat menemukan kamarnya. Sekarang biar kami yang mengurus hal ini. Kalian tenang saja. Yang berada didalam adalah noona ku, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya terluka bukan? Karena itu serahkan saja padaku" jelas sanghyun

"baiklah kami pergi sanghyun-ssi" kata suho dan meninggalkan sanghyun dan sehun, sambil membawa kai yang masih keras kepala.

"apa-apaan dia itu suho sunbae?" Tanya kai yang masih mengelak dibawa oleh suho.

"kau juga lebih baik pergi kekamarmu" kata sanghyun

"ha? Aku sanghyun-ssi?" Tanya sehun yang berdiri disebelah sanghyun

"tentu saja. Siapa lagi sehun-ssi"

"tapi…"

"kau tentu tahu kan bahwa aku juga terlibat dalam masalah mereka" ujar sehun.

Sehun mengangguk

"dan jika kau takut sendirian dikamar, kau bisa meminta kai untuk menemani mu. Aku tahu kau tertarik padanya sehun-ssi"

**BLUSHH**

Wajah sehun sudah memerah sempurna saat ini.

"ha? Apa-apaan tidak mungkin aku tertarik dengan namja yang tidak bisa diam seperti itu? Dan lagipula namja dan yeoja yang baru saja kenal tidak boleh berada didalam satu kamar sanghyun-ssi. Jangan menggunakan otak mesum mu lagi sunbaenim" kata sehun yang dibalas kekehan oleh sanghyun.

"wajahmu memerah sehun-ssi. Bukan kah kau memang lebih suka dengan namja seperti itu? Dan aku tidak yakin kalian baru saja saling kenal. Tadi kulihat kau sudah berpelukan dengannya saat tadi kau meninggalkan ku dengan dara noona"

"i-itu kita bertabrakan sanghyun-ssi. Ah lebih tepatnya dia yang menabrakku. Aisshh sudahlah" kata sehun yang wajahnya bertambah merah.

Merebut sedikit kasar kartu kamar yang disodorkan oleh sanghyun dan bergegas menuju kamarnya dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu tidak karuan. Beradu mulut dengan sanghyun memang tidak ada habisnya. Dia memang ahli dalam hal beradu mulut, dan selalu menang membuat lawan bicaranya malu setengah mati.

Sanghyun yang melihat bawahannya berjalan dengan gusar sembari mengumpat tentang dirinya, hanya tertawa kecil. Kembali tak menggubrisnya, dan menguping kembali pembicaraan noona nya dengan hyung sok tampan.

.

.

.

"HUUAAAAA" teriak dara dan tidak sengaja ia melemparka pistolnya kebelakang.

**DEG DEG DEGGG**

"se-seunghyun-ah" panggil dara dengan gugup. matanya terpaku pada sosok namja yang topless memperlihatkan ABS nya dan hanya menggunakan celana jeans panjangnya, yang sekarang berada tidak jauh didepannya.

"dara-yaa" seunghyun pun juga sama. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok yeoja didepannya. Keheningan pun tercipta.

Mereka berusaha menetralkan jantungnya, mencoba untuk bernafas kembali, dan mencoba untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Hingga keheningan itu pun pecah saat air mata kebahagiaan dara dan teriakannya pun lolos.

"SEUNGHYUN-AHH!" teriak dara dan berlari mendekap tubuh topless seungri.

"e-eoh?" eung? Seorang lee seunghyun gugup?

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, seungri pun membalas pelukan dara tak kalah erat. Walaupun ukuran dan tinggi badan mereka sudah berubah, rambut mereka sudah berubah, wajah dan suara mereka berubah. namun, tatapan mata, kehangatan, dan aroma tubuh mereka masing-masing yang selalu membuat nyaman satu sama lain tetap tidak berubah.

Sungguh, dara tak ingin momen indah rusak. Ia ingin selamanya seperti ini. Namun apalah daya, ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus karena takdir yang akan merebut kebahagiaannya sudah didepan mata. Ia melepas pelukannya pada seungri dan pada saat itu isakannya semakin kencang mengingat hal pahit yang akan mereka lalui nanti.

"uljima…." Suara lembut itu terdengar lagi ditelinganya. Ia merasakan ibu jari namja didepannya kini tengah mengusap lembut lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"aku merindukanmu sungguh. Hiks" isak dara.

"nado" kata seungri singkat.

"kau tahu saking bahagianya aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menangis dan hiks menyebut namamu hiks"

"darong"

"jangan menyebutku dengan nama itu" kata dara, walaupun ia sebenarnya suka dengan nama panggilan itu apalagi yang memanggilnya itu namja tampan didepannya

"ara ara" kata seungri dengan kekehan kecil

"kau! Kenapa kau mengirimi ku bunga tanpa menulis nama mu sendiri eoh?! Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku tentang mu?! Apakah kau tidak merindukanku? Kenapa kau jadi berubah menjadi orang jahat seperti ini?! Dan juga… kenapa kau tidak kabur panda-ya hiks" pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dara itu cukup membuat seungri melongo, namun tidak lama kemudian ia terkekeh lagi.

"kau ini bertanyalah satu-satu. Jawaban dari pertanyaan mu yang pertama, karena aku ingin memberimu kode hehe, kedua aku tidak ingin kau tahu tentang diriku yang seperti ini sekarang, ketiga aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu darong, keempat jawaban itu akan kau temukan nanti dari seseorang, dan yang kelima… karena aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku selama ini walaupun aku tidak bertanggung jawab secara langsung pada korbanku tapi setidaknya aku ingin mewakili semua kesalahan itu melalui satu hukuman, lagi pula bukankah aku sudah menjanjikan bahwa misimu kali ini pasti akan berhasil darongie" jelas seungri panjang lebar yang disertai kekehan geli.

Dara sudah mengerti akan jawaban seungri kecuali jawaban nomor 4 dan 5. Maksud namja panda nan tampan ini apa?

"aku tidak mengertiiii" rengek dara

"ternyata polisi yang keren ini hobi merengek eoh? Atau jangan-jangan kau sok keren saat didepan kamera yaa?" ledek seungri

"kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Dan kau ketahuan kau sering menontonku di televisi hehehe. Ohya ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu?" Tanya dara dengan polosnya.

"ahh itu, kukira kau akan memasuki kamarku saat sore hari nanti. Makanya aku membuka bajuku dan mendinginkan diriku dikamar. Tapi saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup terdengar dari luar, aku curiga ada seseorang yang masuk. Lalu aku keluar tanpa memakai bajuku dahulu. Dan ternyata orang itu kau" jelas seungri.

"hehehe" kekeh dara.

Beginilah pribadi asli dari seorang Park Sandara. Hanya didepan Lee Seunghyun ia akan memperlihatkan sifat aslinya yang manja dan hobi merengek. Hanya Lee Seunghyun yang mampu membuatnya merelakan apapun, segalanya, hal yang sangat sangat penting baginya pun akan ia serahkan untuk namja bermata panda itu. Apapun akan ia **lakukan** demi bersama namja yang ia cintai.

Ya, Cinta.

Cinta itu buta.

Seungri tersenyum. Ia pun lega dapat melihat yeoja cantik ini lagi. ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi yeoja berseragam polisi tanpa senjata ini.

"kumohon. Untuk sekarang lupakanlah tentang mafia dan polisi. Jadilah diri kita yang dulu" kata seungri lembut sembari membelai pipi mulus dara dengan punggung tangannya.

Dara pun hanya membalas nya dengan anggukan yang mengakibatkan hidung keduanya bergesekan. Bagaimana ia dapat melontarkan kalimat-kalimat dari mulutnya apabila berada disituasi ini. Kening yang saling menempel, wajah yang sangat dekat, belaian lembut dari seungri pada pipinya, hidung keduanya yang bergesekan, merasakan nafas seungri yang menerpa wajahnya lembut, dan kata-kata seungri selanjutnya yang mampu membuat wajahnya memerah.

"saranghae" ucap seungri.

"nado" balas dara.

Tak lama kemudian, seungri memberanikan dirinya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis milik yeojanya. Ia mulai memberikan lumatan-lumatan manis pada dara. saat sudah ia hujamkan beberapa lumatan lembut, ia merasa bahwa dara membalas lumatannya pula. Seungri melumat bibir atas dara, dan dara yang melumat bibir bawah seungri. Tak jarang dara melenguh karena lumatan seungri yang membuatnya mabuk dan….. buta

"eumhhh" lenguh dara saat seungri menggigit bawah dara, hingga dara membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan lidah seungri masuk kedalam rongganya yang hangat. Merasakan lidah seungri yang mengabsen tiap deretan giginya. Lenguhan demi lenguhan terus lolos dari bibir mungil dara.

Semakin lama dara merasa pasokan udaranya habis. Namun seungri belum mau melepaskannya, walaupun dara sudah meronta. Ciuman ini semakin panas ditambah pendingin ruangan yang tidak dinyalakan. Hingga dara lelah memukul dada seungri yang juga tidak mau melepas ciuman mereka, seungri mengangkat tubuh dara dan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan menuju kedalam kamar seungri tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Lalu seungri merebahkan tubuh dara dan tubuhnya yang berada diatas dara, dan melepaskan ciuman panasnya tadi untuk mempersilahkan dara mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah merasa bahwa pasokan udaranya sudah terisi kembali, dara menatap tepat di mata seungri. Setelah merasa sangat yakin, ia mengucapkan satu kalimat yang dapat membuat seorang lee seunghyun kehilangan kendalinya.

"ambilah dan milikilah diriku"

.

.

.

"ambilah dan milikilah diriku"

Sanghyun menghela nafas nya untuk kedua kalinya

"hahh…. Sepertinya hal seperti ini tidak akan selesai hari ini. Lebih baik kubatalkan saja penangkapan sore ini" kata seunghyun berbicara sendiri, dan pergi menuju kamarnya yang ia sewa bersebelahan dengan kamar suho, kai dan sehun.

Saat ia melewati kamar suho dan kai yang terbuka, tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriak melengking.

"YAK! PARK SANGHYUN!"

Dengan malas ia membalik badannya kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"KAU! KENAPA KAU BISA DISINI! TADI KAU BILANG BAHWA KAU AKAN MENJAGA DARA SUNBAE!" teriak kai.

"yak kai, sopanlah sedikit" bujuk suho.

"sanghyun-ssi kenapa kau berada disini? Kau tidak menjaga dara-ssi?" Tanya suho.

"ne. masalah mereka berdua sudah selesai, namun acara selanjutnya mungkin tidak akan selesai hari ini. Karena itu penangkapan dibatalkan dan dilakukan esok pagi saja" jawab sanghyun.

"MWO?! KAU SUDAH GILAA?! KAU MEMBATALKANNYA? APA MAKSUDMU ACARA SELANJUTNYA?! KAU BENAR-BENAR IDIOT YA?" teriak kai

"kai… tenanglah. Sudah laksanakan saja" bisik suho.

Sanghyun menghampiri kai yang masih dilanda emosi.

"bisakah kau berhenti berteriak?" Tanya sanghyun dengan pokerface andalannya.

ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kai, lalu berbisik.

"acara selanjutnya itu, aku yakin kau mengerti hal ini. Daripada kau berteriak terus yang pastinya tidak akan ku gubris. Lebih baik kau mencari wanita yang dapat kau goda. Sehun sendirian berada didalam kamarnya yang berada disebelah kamarku, dia menganggur. Sepertinya dia butuh ditemani. Setahuku dia penakut kalau masalah hal hal mistis" setelah membisikkan kata itu pada kai, sanghyun menjauhkan wajahnya kembali dan membentuk sebuah smirk yang tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya.

Lalu melirik kearah kai yang masih melongo, dan seakan tidak peduli ia masuk kedalam kamar apartemen sewaanya.

**BLAMM**

Suara pintu itu membangunkan kai dari imajinasinya(?)

Saat menyadari bahwa sanghyun tidak berada didepannya…..

"YAKK PARK SANGHYUN SIALANNN!" teriak kai lagi, dan setelahnya mulutnya langsung dibungkam oleh suho. ia yakin bahwa sehabis ini kai akan berteriak lagi, dan pastinya itu akan menganggu penghuni apartemen lainnya, makanya ia sesegera mungkin membungkam bibir tebal milik kai.

Sanghyun yang berada di ruang tamu apartemennya hanya tertawa kecil mendengar umpatan –teriakan nyaring- kai yang tentunya sangat terdengar. Ia berhasil mengerjai 2 orang hari ini.

.

.

.

.

"eunghh…" lenguh dara saat ciuman nya dengan seungri belum lepas sejak tadi.

Seungri tahu bahwa dara sudah kehabisan nafas sekarang. Sebenarnya ia masih belum ingin melepaskannya. Namun ia tidak tega melihat yeoja yang berbaring lemas diabawahnya itu.

Ia melepas ciuman itu. Dan ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah lucu dara saat mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah merasa lega dan dapat menetralkan pernafasan nya kembali, ia menatap paras tampan seungri yang mendekat ke wajahnya.

"kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku eoh?" Tanya dara dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal.

"ani….. aku ingin memakanmu" jawab seungri dengan smirk andalannya dan kembali mencium dara dengan brutal.

Saat merasakan dara membalas ciumannya, ia memulai aksinya.

Membuka satu persatu kancing seragam dara, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Begitu juga dengan celana dara. lalu meremas payudara dara yang masih terbungkus dengan bra tanpa ingin melepas ciuman panas mereka.

"akhhh…" desah dara saat seungri meremas payudaranya kuat.

tidak berapa lama saat aksi panas mereka, seungri membalikkan tubuh dara menjadi diatas dan meraba punggung dara untuk mencari pengait bra. Setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia inginkan, ia pun melepasnya dan membuangnya secara brutal. Lalu membalikkan tubuh dara lagi dan kembali pada posisi semula. Menarik CD dara yang membungkus kewanitaannya.

Setelah melihat dara yang sudah full naked, ia segera melahap bongkahan daging tak bertulang itu.

"akhh… seunghyun-ah..hahhh"

Menghisapnya kuat, mengulum, dan tak lupa tangannya yang menganggur digunakan untuk meremas breast yang lain dan tangannya satu lagi untuk mengelus vagina dara. setelah bosan memainkan breast dara, ia memindahkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher dara, menggigit dan menghisapnya kuat, menciptakan karya indah yang berarti "kepemilikan" pada leher dara.

Saat ia terus memberikan kissmark pada leher dara, tangannya mulai bergerilya di vagina dara. setelah menemukan ruang sempit dan hangat milik dara, ia mulai memasukan satu jarinya pada lubang dara. dan mulai meng-in-out kan jarinya.

"asshh…. Seungri-ya…morehh"

Menambah 2 jari, lalu menjadi 3 jari. 3 jarinya berhasil memasuki lubang dara. tak berapa lama kemudian, ia merasakan dinding dara yang menjepit 3 jarinya. Dara pun merasakan bahwa sedikit lagi yeojanya akan mencapai puncaknya.

Seungri mempercepat gerakan jarinya. Hingga ia merasakan cairan milik dara telah keluar membasahi vagina cantik dara dan 3 jarinya. Segera ia menjilat cairan dara sampai habis, dan juga cairan yang membasahi kewanitaan dara. dara yang tidak kuat menahan kenikmatan saat lidah seungri bergerilya membasahi kewanitaannya, hanya mampu menjambak rambut seungri lembut. hingga vagina milik dara bersih, dengan brutal ia melepas celana jeans nya dan juga CD nya yang membungkus 'adik' kesayangannya.

Dara terkejut saat melihat big junior seungri yang menegang tepat didepannya. Seungri mengocok junior nya perlahan, dan menatap dara tepat di matanya. Dara yang mengerti arti tatapan itu, mengangguk dengan pasti. Iya, pasti. Dara siap, untuk dirinya, untuk seungri, untuk hidupnya. Ia siap memberikan hal yang berharga sekalipun untuk seungri.

Dan saat kepala junior seungri menyentuh lubang dara, lenguhan kecil pun diciptakan oleh dara.

**JLEBB**

"AKHHH… appo…." Dalam 2 hentakan big junior seungri telah masuk sepenuhnya dalam lubang sempit dara. ia dapat melihat darah yang mengalir dibawahnya. Ia tetap membiarkan posisinya seperti ini hingga dara terbiasa.

"move" lampu hijau dari dara, membuat seunghyun mulai melakukan aksi in out juniornya.

Ia menggenjot dengan pelan. Dan semakin lama semakin kencang. Desahan sensual yang lolos dari bibir dara pun semakin lama semakin nyaring. Juga dengan seungri yang membiarkan desahan sexy miliknya keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tangan seungri pun tidak ia biarkan untuk menganggur, ia gunakan untuk meremas kedua payudara dara.

Saat dinding hangat dara menghimpit junior seungri, seungri yang semakin kencang menggenjot juniornya, dan juniornya yang semakin membesar merasakan bahwa kegiatan mereka akan sampai puncaknya.

Terus dan terus. Menggenjot dan mendesah. Saat mereka sudah mencapai titik kegiatan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Dengan sperma Lee seunghyun yang menghangatkan rahim milik Park Sandara, cairan Park Sandara yang membasahi penis Lee Seunghyun, dan meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing ditengah desahan nikmat.

Lee Seunghyun mendapatkan Park Sandara. Dan Park Sandara mendapatkan Lee Seunghyun

Lee Seunghyun menjadi yang pertama bagi Park Sandara. Dan Park Sandara menjadi yang pertama bagi Lee Seunghyun.

Penyatuan itu berakhir, dan diakhiri dengan kecupan didahi dara oleh seunghyun dan bisikkan maupun pelukan yang menghangatkan tubuh seorang park sandara maupun hatinya.

"saranghae"

Bisik seungri untuk kedua kalinya sebelum mereka menarik selimut, menutup mata, pergi menuju alam mimpi, dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi esok pagi.

.

.

.

.

"eunghh….." lenguh dara saat merasakan sinar matahari menembus kaca apartemen milik seunghyun.

Ia mengucek kedua matanya dan bangun, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Lalu mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kamar besar milik seungri. Dara ia menatap ke sebelah kirinya, tepatnya jendela besar dikamar itu terdapat seungri yang telah bersih dan segar berbalut kemeja hitam dan celana jeans yang melekat pada tubuh sexy nya. Dan yeah, jangan lupakan senyuman mematikan seungri yang ditujukan pada dara, dan tangannya yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celana jeans nya. GOD! Dara lupa cara bernafas sekarang, lalu dara mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain selain mata seungri tentunya. tentu saja jangan mata panda sialan itu dara, kau mau pingsan ditempat bila menatap matanya eoh? (ehehe ._.v).

Seungri hanya terkekeh kecil, melihat dara yang menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

Namun seketika dara sadar, bahwa ia tidak menggunakan sehelai pun. SEHELAI PUN?!. Dara langsung menaikkan selimut dan menutupi badan polosnya.

Tunggu, tunggu, sepertinya dara mengingat…. Kejadian semalam. Pipinya memanas kembali. _Oh astaga, aku telah menyerahkan keperawananku padanya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini? Bertanggung jawabkah? Meninggalkanku kah? Ahh belum tentu aku hamil bukan, masih ada kemungkinan lain_ cerocos dara dalam hati. Mengingat seungri melakukannya tanpa pengaman, apakah dara akan hamil? Hmmm….. belum tentu kannn.

Lagipula kau telah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk seungri, apabila kau bertemu dengannya bukan. Get caught.

Seungri yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran dara. menghapus senyuman pada wajah tampannya, dan mengubah tatapannya terhadap dara menjadi sedikit sendu.

"dara-ya…." Suara sexy seungri menginterupsi lamunan dara. tanpa basa-basi dara langsung menengok kearah seungri.

"….. apa kau menyesal?" Tanya seungri. Sepertinya dara mengetahui arah pembicaraan seungri, dara langsung menggeleng cepat.

"benarkah? apakah kau berjanji padaku tidak akan menyesalkan hal ini sampai akhir?"

"yaa, aku berjanji seungri yaa. Kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak akan menyesal, kecuali jika aku-"

"hamil? Ya, aku akan bertanggung jawab dara, jika hal itu benar terjadi. Tetapi percayalah pada ku, kau tidak akan hamil" jawab seungri enteng.

"engg? Bagaimana bisa? Semalam kita tidak meng-"

"pengaman?. Aku sudah 3 kali memanggil dokter pribadi untuk disuntik cairan. Agar bila melakukannya tanpa pengaman, tidak akan menyebabkan kehamilan pada wanita yang rahimnya terkena spermaku" jelas seungri panjang.

Maksud nya, _jadi…. Seungri pernah melakukannya dengan wanita lain kah?_. Tanya dara dalam hati.

"tidak….. kau yang pertama untukku dara. setidaknya sebelum kematianku, aku ingin melakukannya sekali dengan wanita, mengingat sebentar lagi 'hal' itu akan terjadi. Beruntung wanita itu, wanita yang kuinginkan dan….. kucintai" jawab seungri seakan tahu aka nisi pikiran dara, dan menatap manik dara dalam.

Dara hanya mampu tersenyum mendengarnya, dan membalas tatapan seungri. Namun ia masih bingung akan perkataan seungri yang mengatakan 'kematian'. _Maksudnya tadi apa?_ Tanya dara dalam hati.

"sudahlah, lebih baik kau mandi. Dan gunakan seragam polisi mu kembali" perintah seungri.

"hah? Memakai baju seragam polisi lagi?" Tanya dara.

"tentu. Memangnya ingin menggunakan apa lagi?"

Dara hanya menghela nafas. _Tidak gentleman_ pikir dara. Ia mengira bahwa ia akan dipinjamkan baju seungri, namun ternyata ia disurruh menggunakan seragam polisinya yang belum dicuci.

"sudah di cuci seragamnya. Tadi aku menelpon laundry apartemen ini" jelas seungri, seakan-akan ia dapat menebak apa yang berada dipikiran dara.

Saat dara hendak berdiri, ia merasakan sakit pada kewanitaannya. Sungguh sakit, ngilu menjalar hingga ke paha dan perutnya. Lenguhan pun lolos dari bibirnya. Seungri yang terkejut, langsung menghampiri dara yang berada pada sisi kasur seberang.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Sakitkah?" Tanya seungri.

"hanya sedikit, aku masih bisa berjalan. Tenang saja" kata dara menenangkan seungri. Dara pun melanjutkan langkahnya kekamar mandi.

Polosnya seorang Park Sandara. Berjalan kekamar mandi tanpa ada sehelai benang yang melapisinya. Seungri hanya bisa menelan ludah melihatnya. Namun matanya teralih pada benda yang menarik perhatiannya sejak dara belum bangun.

Ia mengambil benda itu. 2 Benda yang terbuat dari besi yang cukup kuat, yang masing-masing dibuat menjadi bulat dan terdapat rantai yang menghubungkan 2 besi bulat tersebut. Tentu kalian dapat menebaknya bukan. Yap. Borgol. Yang seungri ambil secara diam-diam dari kantung celana seragam polisi dara.

Ia menyenderkan dirinya pada tembok, dan memainkan borgol itu. Membuka dan menutup borgol tersebut berkali-kali.

Lalu ia mencoba memasangkan pada tangan kanannya.

**Cklek.**

Borgol itu tertutup dan menempel pada tangannya.

**TEKK**

Borgol itu terkunci, dan menghimpit pergelangan tangannya.

Seungri menatapi borgol tersebut, dan tiba tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap dan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus kedepan. Ia siap, sungguh siap.

_Maafkan aku dara…._

.

.

.

**CKLEK**

Dara yang baru saja selesai dengan mandinya. Dan segera menuju kasur yang diatasnya yang terdapat seragam polisi dan beberapa dalamannya. Tunggu? Dalaman?! Bagaimana bisa? Apa jangan-jangan… oh astaga hanya memikirkannya saja, wajahmu menjadi merah dara-ya.

Dara pun menatap sekeliling, mencari sang pemilik kamar. Namun yang dicari, tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Menghela nafas, kemudian bergegas menggunakan seragam polisinya.

Setelah selesai, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu untuk mencari seseorang, namun saat ia membuka pintu kamar, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok yang tadi dicarinya.

"AH! Astaga kau mengejutkanku" namun dara menatap seungri, bahwa ia merasakan kejanggalan pada namja didepannya ini. Tatapn matanya sendu, dan saat dara menengok ke bawah, ia melihat tangan seungri ya….. diborgol?!

"seu-seungri ya…."

"dara….. bawa aku"

**DEGGG**

"ma-maksudmu?"

"kau tentu mengerti maksudku kan?" jawab seungri dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Dara merasakan matanya memanas. "ke…. Kenapa kau?"

"bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu? Surat itu…. Kau tidak mengingatnya?" Tanya seungri

'misimu akan berhasil'

**DHEGG**

Jadi, maksudnya…..

"dara-yaa…. Maafkan aku. Bawa aku. Aku harus kembali kearah yang benar bukan"

Dara yakin, sekali ia mengedipkan matanya. Air matanya pasti akan jatuh. Dan ia benar, ia menarik tubuh tinggi seungri dan memeluknya lalu menangis sekencang-kencangnya di pundak seungri. Seungri yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari dara itu terkejut, namun saat mendengar isakan dara ia hanya terdiam tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Sebenarnya ia ingin membalas memeluk dara, namun tangannya diborgol. Apaboleh buat.

Ya dara juga menyetujuinya. Seungri akan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya selama ini, dan dara akan menuntaskan misinya. Tapi apabila akhir nanti akan….

**BRAKKKK**

Seungri dan dara terkejut pada pemandangan disampingnya. Namja yang mendobrak pintu apartemen seungri. Namja itu menggunakan seragam polisi…..

"hahh…hahhh…" namja itu memegang pistol pada kedua tangannya dan diarahkan kearah mereka berdua, sembari menetralkan deru nafasnya.

Namja itu menurunkan pistolnya, dan menarik satu sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas, memberikan smirknya kepada kedua insan yang berada didepannya.

Seketika seungri tersenyum melihat namja itu.

"sanghyun-ah…."

"hyung….."

Kedua namja itu tersenyum penuh arti dan terus saling bertatap. Melupakan keberadaan dara yang sekarang juga ikut tersenyum, namun senyuman miris…

.

.

.

.

"hari ini, berita mengenai kepolisian yang terus menerus membahagiakan rakyat Korea Selatan. Berita kali ini adalah mengenai mafia yang sering diperbincangkan di daerah distrik Gangnam. Lee Seunghyun atau yang biasa dipanggil Seungri baru saja ditangkap oleh Park Sandara yang tentunya sudah tidak asing lagi namanya bagi kita semua, dini hari-"

"ge…." Panggil namja bermata panda yang berada dirangkulan seorang namja tinggi yang duduk disebelahnya, namja yang merangkulnya.

"hm? Kapan kau akan memberikannya?" Tanya namja tinggi berwajah dingin itu. Namja bermata panda itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"kurasa setelah seunghyun…"

.

.

.

Seunghyun yang sedang berjalan dengan genggaman polisi-polisi itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Ia dapat mendengar isakan dara dibelakangnya. Saat ia melewati seseorang polisi berbadan tinggi dan tegap yang berdiri didepan jeruji besi yang akan menjadi tempatnya 'sementara'. Ia tersenyum. Namun namja tinggi itu hanya terdiam menatapnya. Dapat ia baca raut wajahnya, bahwa namja itu sedang memikirkan dirinya yang entah pernah bertemu dimana. Seungri tetap tersenyum, hingga genggaman-genggaman polisi itu terlepas, juga borgol yang tadi menghiasi tangannya. Ia pun didorong masuk kedalam sel tahanan itu.

Dapat ia lihat dara yang menangis ditemani teman-temannya jongin, joonmyeon, dan sehun. Dara pun melangkah menuju tempat ia berada, dan berdiri disebelah top –namja yang berdiri didepan sel tahanan sebelumnya-.

"seunghyun-ah" panggil dara lirih.

"mianhae dara-ya" kata seungri dengan tersenyum.

"uljima…. kau harus menemani teman-temanmu disana" kata seungri mengahapus air mata dara menggunakan tangannya yang ia keluarkan melalui celah jeruji besi, lalu menatap teman-teman dara yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sel nya menatap dirinya dan dara dengan sendu.

Dara hanya mengangguk, menuruti kata seungri. Walaupun ia masih ingin tetap disini. Setelah isakan dara berhenti. Seungri melambaikan tangannya menyuruh dara untuk mendekat. Dara yang bingung apa yang akan seungri lakukan hanya mendekat.

**CUP**

Tiba-tiba saja seungri mencium kening dara lembut.

"saranghae"

Dara hanya terpaku. Beberapa saat kemudian, dara menatap manik mata seungri dalam. Seungri hanya tersenyum manis.

Sehun yang tidak kuat akan adegan itu, yang mungkin saja air matanya akan jatuh sebentar lagi apabila ia lanjut melihatnya, lebih memilih segera menjauh dari tempat itu yang diikuti kai dari belakangnya. Joonmyeon yang menatap sendu dara dan seungri hanya terdiam ditempat sebelum ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"lebih baik kau kebelakang joonmyeon-ssi" kata sanghyun

"ne" jawab suho lirih. Suho pun pergi dan digantikan oleh sanghyun.

"pergilah…." Kata seungri dengan lembut dan mengusap pipi dara lembut. Dara mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan seungri menuju sanghyun yang berdiri ditempat suho tadi.

Melihat dara berjalan menuju kearahnya, ia langsung memegang punggung dara dan berbalik badan, menuntun dara berjalan bersamanya. Sebelum itu, ia sempat melihat seungri yang berbisik padanya menggunakan gerakan mulut yang terlihat jelas bahwa ia mengatakan 'jaga dia'. Sanghyun mengangguk pasti, dan pergi bersama dara yang sekarang sudah tak terisak lagi.

Kini tinggal top yang masih berdiam disitu.

"hai" sapa seungri. Lalu ia terkekeh melihat wajah sahabat masa kecilnya bingung.

"apa kabar teman makan es krimku dulu hehe. melupakanku eoh?" Tanya seungri. Top langsung membulatkan matanya seketika.

"ja-jadi selama ini kau….." seungri hanya tersenyum santai menanggapi perkataan top. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar panggilan kepada top.

"seunghyun-ssi. Rapat akan dimulai!"

"baiklah" jawab top sedikit berteriak.

"maaf… aku… tidak bisa berlama-lama denganmu" kata top canggung. Yaa, suasana ini sangat awkward. Tepatnya untuk top, ia sedikit merasa sedih bahwa mengetahui seungri adalah teman masa kecilnya, dan sebentar lagi dia akan…..

"ya ya, jadi kau memang ingin berlama-lama denganku eoh?" Tanya seungri yang mencairkan suasana awkward. Seketika mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama dan bertos sesama namja yang menempelkan kepalan tangan mereka. Oke ini sedikit aneh, penjahat dan polisi? ck

"kau tidak berubah seunghyun-ah" kata seungri.

"kau juga seunghyun-ah" kata top.

Mereka pun terkekeh bersama lagi.

"baiklah aku harus pergi untuk rapat. Sampai ketemu nanti" kata top dan berlari kecil meninggalkan sel nya.

Rapat?

Ya, tentu. Rapat.

Hukum tetaplah hukum. Hukum itu berlaku. Dan hukum itu tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Seunghyun duduk, dan menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok sel tahanannya. Lalu menutup matanya sejenak.

_Sebentar lagi seunghyun….._

.

.

.

.

Hari ini pun tiba.

Hari dimana, sebuah hukum berlaku. Dan pihak yang bertanggung jawab yang melaksanakannya.

Hukum dimana…..

"Seorang yang telah membunuh 1 insan, akan dikenai sanksi penjara 10 tahun. Seorang yang telah membunuh 5 insan, akan dikenai sanksi penjara selamanya. Atau dikenakan hukum jatuhan penjara seumur hidup. Dan seorang yang telah membunuh 10 insan atau lebih **akan dikenakan hukum jatuhan mati atau hukum mati. Yang terdiri dari hukum gantung, hukum tembak, dan hukum penggal sesuai kriminalitas yang dilakukan sang pelaku."**

**.**

**.**

Dara menangis dengan sangat pelan walaupun dalam hatinya ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Disisinya terdapat sehun dan bom yang senantiasa menopang tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah lemas. Sekarang ia berada di dalam aula besar.

Sebuah ruang besar berbentuk lingkaran yang dipinggirnya terdapat pintu masuk dan diatasnya terdapat ratusan tempat duduk untuk para penonton. Aula ini seperti stadiun sepak bola. Namun ini lebih kecil. Diantara ratusan penonton disini terdapat kris dan tao yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan isakan nya. Dan juga ada Lay, Luhan, dan Byun Sehun.

Dara, sehun dan Bom berdiri disebelah kanan panggung kecil yang berada di tengah aula lingkaran ini. Diseberangnya terdapat jongin, joonmyeon dan sanghyun. Dan di panggung kecil tersebut terdapat top yang berdiri dengan gugup dan sedikit gemetar dan didepan top terdapat tiang yang cukup tinggi, tempat untuk mengikat seseorang yang dijatuhi hukuman… mati.

Dan orang yang diikat ditiang tersebut adalah seorang namja. Namja itu adalah…. Lee Seunghyun. Lee seunghyun menggunakan kaos tahanan dan celana panjang hitam, diikat menggunakan tali ditiang tersebut.

Acara pun dimulai

Hukum berlaku

Para polisi menjalankan tugasnya.

Terdapat pembacaan-pembacaan hukum, dll yang dibacakan oleh joonmyeon menggunakan mikrofon yang menghabiskan waktu 20 menit. Dan saat sesuatu baru saja ingin dimulai. Saat joonmyeon dengan lirihnya mengatakan penutupan…..

"LEE SEUNGHYUN….. AKAN…. DIJATUHI HUKUMAN MATI" jelas suho.

Seketika tangisan dara pun pecah. Sehun juga terlihat menitikkan air matanya, ia berusaha untuk menopang dara. agar tidak terjatuh. Terdengar juga tangisan luhan dan tao yang berada ditengah dikerumunan para penonton yang bersorak-sorai senang akan seungri. Ya tentunya selain kris, tao, lay, luhan dan byun sehun pasti merasa senang akan hal ini. Kejam bukan? Tapi memang itu balasannya.

Sekarang saatnya. Saat para penonton terdiam karena aba-aba jongin dan sanghyun, itulah dimana tepatnya seungri untuk mengucapkan perpisahan tanpa kata-kata.

Ia melirik kearah bangku penonton. Tanpa ia cari susah-susah ia dapat menatap tao dan kris. Menatapnya dalam yang berisi 3 permintaan dari nya. Jangan menangis, tentu-ingat-permintaan-terakhirku-bukan, dan TERSENYUMLAH. Tao pun mengangguk mengerti tatapan seungri, ia dan kris pun tersenyum dengan lirihnya dan melambaikan tangan ke seungri. Seungri pun tersenyum.

Dan mengalihkan pandangan ke lay, luhan dan byun sehun yang duduk berjejeran. Ia mengenal lay tentunya, hanya sebatas kenal. Istri kim joonmyeon atasan dara. ia menatap luhan dan byun sehun, mereka masih sepasang kekasih namun sudah terlihat seperti suami istri. Ia tidak menyangka mereka datang kesini, dan melihat luhan yang menangis karenanya. Luhan pun menatap kearah seungri yang juga menatapnya dan luhan pun segera menyeka airmatanya. Dan mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi serius dan mengepalkan tangannya keatas seperti menggumamkan 'FIGHTING' untuknya. Seungri terkekeh. Seungri menatapnya berterima kasih. Dan ia melihat byun sehun dan lay yang mengatakan 'Tuhan memberkatimu'.

Ia pun menatap keempat namja didepannya, jongin, joonmyeon, top, sanghyun. Ia sungguh berterima kasih pada mereka ber 4 terutama top dan sanghyun. Top yang berusaha membuatnya tertawa dibalik jeruji besi sebelum hari ini tiba. Dan sanghyun…. Entah ia harus mengucapkan apa pada namja satu ini, banyak sekali yang ingin ia lontarkan. Ia melihat sanghyun yang tersenyum ikhlas kepadanya. ia pun membalas senyuman sanghyun yang memang jarang terlihat dari seorang Park Sanghyun itu. Ya park sanghyun tentu mengerti, seungri pasti berterima kasih padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk menjaga dara kan. pasti. Pasti ia lakukan. Dan ia pasti menerima ucapan terima kasih yang tidak dilontarkan secara gamblang dari mulut seorang Lee Seunghyun. Ia sudah mengerti yang seunghyun pikirkan. Mereka sudah terikat.

Ia melirik kearah sebelahnya melihat bom, dara, dan sehun. Sebelum hari ini tiba pun mereka bertiga selalu membuat dirinya tertawa. Kai yang selalu menggoda sehun, namun sehun mengabaikannya. Top sahabatnya yang didepan matanya terang-terangan mendekati yeoja yang dipanggil bom itu. Dan dara yang dengan tulus mencintainya. Dara masih menangis, namun merasa seunghyun menatapnya, ia pun menatap balik seunghyun.

Seungri memberikan tatapan aku-sudah-siap-kenapa-kau-juga-belum-siap. Dara yang mengerti, langsung menghapus air matanya, dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dan menatap seungri tajam namun terlukis senyuman yang tulus. Seungri pun membalasnya. Sehun dan bom hanya bisa diam dan melepas genggamannya pada tubuh dara yang tadi hampir saja jatuh. Mereka berdua tentu juga mengerti arti tatapan seunghyun pada dara.

Bagi seungri, kata maaf saja tidak cukup. Ia sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan pada dara. meninggalkan dara, menjadi orang jahat, merebut kesuciannya, dan meninggalkannya lagi? sungguh ia tidak dapat dimaafkan akan hal itu. Namun, hati suci dara yang dengan tulusnya mencintai seorang Lee Seunghyun, pasti akan memaafkan. Memaafkan semua kesalahan seungri. Semuanya.

Namun yang terpenting, ia mengucapkan **Terima kasih** yang sebesar-besarnya untu dara. yeoja teman masa kecilnya, yang 'mendapatkan' nya, dan yan sangat sangat sangat ia cintai.

Seunghyun menatap kedepan lagi dan terdapat top yang sedang memegang sebuah pistol. Seungri mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia sudah siap. Dengan gemetar top mengangkat tangannya, dan mengarahkan pistol itu tepat didadanya. Seungri tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba…

"seunghyun-ssi" suara sanghyun menginterupsi. Ia tidak tahu apakah sanghyun memanggilnya atau top.

"biar aku yang menembaknya"

APA?!

Semua yang berada diaula merasa terkejut. Ia pun dapat merasakan dara juga terkejut.

Ahh, tapi memang benar. Ia akan lebih tenang apabila itu sanghyun yang melakukannya. Sanghyun menatap dirinya. Seketika dirinya pun mengangguk dengan pasti.

"kau lihat? Dia setuju" kata sanghyun dingin. Top yang masih gemetar hanya mengangguk dan memberikan pistolnya kepada sanghyun. Toh, siapapun yang menembak sama saja. Mereka sama-sama pihak yang bertanggung jawab.

Top turun dari panggung kecil dan digantikan sanghyun yang berada dipanggung tersebut, dan mengarahkan pistol pada dada nya. Sebelum itu, sanghyun sempat menatap noona yang sangat ia sayangi, dara. dara menatap sanghyun pasti. Dara tersenyum, sanghyun juga tersenyum. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seungri yang sekarang menutup matanya dan tersenyum manis, yang dapat menariknya untuk tersenyum juga.

"hyung sok tampan…" seungri terkekeh kecil mendengar panggilan sanghyun.

"aku ingin mendengar suaramu untuk terkahir kali" seungri mengerti akan perkataan sanghyun, yaa. Ia akan memberikan suara terakhirnya untuk orang-orang terpenting yang mengelilinginya sekarang.

Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum ikhlas. Menatap mata dara yang sekarang berjalan mendekat kearahnya bersama bom dan sehun. Dara tetap tersenyum, senyuman yang akan ia selalu ingat nantinya.

Ia menatap ke depan. Kearah sanghyun yang bersiap menembaknya.

Satu

Dua

"**Saranghae Park Sandara"**

Tiga

**DORRR DORR**

Dara melihat sosok namja yang dicintainya dihantam 2 peluru yang meluncur dari pistol hitam yang dipegang adiknya sanghyun, menembus dada nya.

Dara merasakan sesak didadanya, sakit, sangat sakit melihatnya. Air matanya menetes lembut. Dara mendengarnya. Dara mendengar kata terakhir dari seungri.

Dan seketika pandangan dara pun mengabur. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian**

**DARA POV**

Hahh….. lelah sekali hari ini.

Lagu 2NE1 – Happy yang melantum di ruangan pasukan ke 2 ini.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pergantian jabatan sebagai polisi. Ya, aku sedang mengurus perpindahan jabatan ku menjadi wakil ketua pasukan ke 2, masuknya diriku dalam anggota pasukan 2 bukan berarti aku turun jabatan. Didalam pergantian jabatan pada pasukan kepolisian tidak pernah ada namanya turun jabatan. Mungkin hanya naik jabatan dan pindah jabatan. Hanya itu.

Oh ya dan aku belum menceritakan kisahku selama 2 tahun ini. Sudah banyak hal yang kulewati, mungkin aku hanya menceritakan hal yang perlu kuceritakan saja. Sehabis kejadian waktu 'itu', kondisi ku sungguh buruk. Sewaktu aku mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai Best Woman Police Officer Of The Year yang memang diadakan pemerintah baru-baru ini, aku tidak sebahagia dulu. Yaa, kalian pasti tahu apa penyebabnya.

Aku menangisi 'dia' setiap malam. aku jarang berbicara seperti orang bisu. Selalu mengigau setiap malam. berat badan ku turun 20 kilo. Ohh astaga, kalian harus tahu betapa miripnya wajahku dengan zombie saat itu. Sungguh menyeramkan ditambah wajahku yang kucel, pucat, tirus, dan kantung mata yang hitam, oh! Masih ada satu lagi rambut ku yang kusut setiap harinya. Dan seungri benar aku tidak hamil sampai sekarang, hahh….

Sanghyun yang lebih memilih menemaniku dibanding bekerja. Suho yang mengizinkanku untuk tidak bekerja beberapa bulan.

Dan ya kalian juga perlu tahu bahwa aku berhutang budi pada sehun dan bom yang mampu mengubah diriku kembali setelah 8 bulan aku menjadi zombie. Mereka selalu menghiburku dan menemaniku.

Hell yeah, susah untuk melupakannya kau tahu.

MOVE ON. Gampang sekali diucapkan, sangat susah untuk dilakukan. Great dara! bahasamuuu

Okay dan ada hal penting yang harus kalian tahu juga. Waktu itu tao, namja bermata panda yang pernah kutemui saat aku pergi untuk pertama kali ke apartemen seungri, saat aku baru saja kembali dari ke-zombie-an ku tepatnya sehabis 8 bulan tersebut, ia bersama namja chingu nya menemuiku ya-aku-baru-tahu-bahwa-ia-gay.

**Flashback**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"ne! tunggu sebentar" aku yang sedang menonton tv diruang tamu, segera dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang mengetok pintu rumahku. Aku pun bergegas membuka pintu.

**CKLEKK**

**DEG**

Namja ini.

"annyeonghaseyo"

Kedua namja didepanku membungkuk dan memberi salam kepadaku, lalu tersenyum manis. Aku pun yang masih terpaku hanya menunduk kecil dan membalas sapaannya dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar tanpa membalas senyuman mereka, karena aku masih terkejut.

"kau masih mengingatku dara-ssi?" Tanya namja yang bermata panda itu.

Ya, tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Namja bermata panda. Yang kutemui saat aku ingin ke apartemen seungri waktu itu. Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Bagaimana ia mengetahui alamat rumahku? Siapa namja yang berada disebelahnya? Sebenarnya ia siapanya seunghyun? Dan apa yang ia bawa itu? Buket bunga? Untuk diriku kah?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dibenakku, membuat kedua namja didepanku mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Segera aku tepiskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dan aku kembali memandang mereka bingung. Sepertinya mereka mengerti tatapan ku, dan namja bermata panda itu membuka mulutnya.

"baiklah sebelumnya, perkenalkan diriku. Huang Zi Tao. Kau bisa memanggiku Tao. Dan ini, namja chingu ku namanya Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilnya Kris" tao berjabat tangan dengan ku, lalu bergiliran kris. Ya, dan mereka gay.

"aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Namun, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini. Ini permintaan terakhir dari seunghyun-ssi, sebelum ia bertemu denganmu kembali waktu itu. Oh ya aku lupa mengatakan bahwa aku adalah mantan bodyguard seunghyun-ssi" kata tao dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga tersebut. Dan saat aku melihat isi buket itu, ternyata!

Astaga.

Hallo White Hollyhock.

Bunga yang sangat sangat sangat kusukai. Bunga pertama yang seungri berikan padaku saat aku kecil dulu.

"baiklah sepertinya keperluanku sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kami pergi. Oh ya dan aku akan terus menjagamu dari jauh maupun dekat dara-ssi. Kali ini bukan permintaan atau keinginan seunghyun-ssi, namun saat seunghyun-ssi pergi aku merasa bahwa aku berkewajiban untuk menjagamu. Karena seunghyun sendiri sudah seperti hyung ku. Baiklah, kami permisi. Senang berkenalan dan bertemu dengan mu" jelas tao panjang lebar. Kata-katanya membuatku ingin menangis sungguh, ternyata….. hahh astaga, sepertinya hari ini hari yang sungguh mengejutkan bagiku. Tapi pertanyaan yang sedari dulu terus mengitari pikiran ku hari ini terjawab. Namun belum semua. Ada satu hal yang masih kupertanyakan, saat aku mengingat **pemakaman** seungri. Setiap aku bertanya ke yang lain, mereka tidak ada yang mengetahuinya dan tidak ada yang ingin tahu.

Saat tao dan kris pergi menjauh, aku kembali memasuki rumah ku dan menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya. Rasa penasaranku pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Antara senang, sedih, terharu dan kecewa.

Senang dan terharu karena mendapat bunga favoritku. Apalagi mendapatkan bunga dari orang yang sangat kucintai.

Sedih dan kecewa. Kenapa ia memberikan saat ia sudah tiada, dan kenapa ia harus memberikan lewat orang lain. Aku ingin dia memberikan bunga hallo white hollyhock sambil berlutut dihadapanku –melamar- hell. Wajahku memanas.

Namun aku melihat keganjalan, aku melihat kertas cukup panjang yang terselip dari berbelas-belas bunga hollyhock putih bersih itu. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan membacanya

.

To : Daronggggg

Hai dara!  
maafkan aku, tidak memberikan mu bunga ini secara langsung. Kau pasti kecewa. Kau sedih? Jangan bersedih lagi aku akan selalu berada dihatimu ;)

Oh ya mungkin ada sesuatu yang kau tanyakan saat 'pemakaman ku nanti'. Mengapa orang tuaku tidak ada? Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.

Saat kau meninggalkan ku dulu, aku sangat sangat sedih. Ditambah tak lama setelah kepergian mu eomma meninggal. Lalu appa mengajakku untuk pindah rumah, walaupun masih di daerah gangnam. Namun perusahaan ayahku bangkrut, ekonomi keluarga kecilku pun susah. Namun aku masih dapat bersekolah karena aku mendapat beasiswa. Saat aku berumur 12 tahun. Ayah meninggalkanku. Entah ia pergi kemana, saat aku baru saja pulang sekolah aku mencarinya kemana-mana namun ia tidak ada. Aku berfikir, sangat kejam dirinya meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa kabar tanpa surat tanpa jejak. Hingga aku harus bekerja dipasar tradisional, membantu para pedagang. Dan aku pun beranjak dewasa, hidup sendiri mandiri dan dapat memenuhi kebutuhan ekonomi dan pendidikan ku dengan baik. Waktu itu aku mendengar kabar bahwa ayah ku sudah lama hilang, meninggal karena kecelakaan di busan, tempatmu berada. Dan baru kusadari bahwa ayahku mencarimu ke busan untuk menemuimu. Aku kehilangan semuanya. Dan cerita gelap didalam diriku pun dimulai. Setiap aku memikirkan kembali suramnya masa laluku, aku selalu terbawa emosi. Aku menjalani depresi berat. Lalu entah muncul darimana keinginanku untuk bergabung dalam dunia kriminal. Dan disitu lah aku memulai segalanya, tanpa memikirkan hal yang berada dibelakang. Dan aku dapat memenuhi –lebih- ekonomi ku dan aku mendapatkan segala-galanya yang aku inginkan. Tanpa mengingat jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Mata dan hatiku sudah gelap, dingin, dan menjadi batu. Aku kehilangan cahaya. Namun setelah melihat dirimu yang berbalut seragam polisi dilayar televisi, dan aku pun melihat secercah cahaya yang kunantikan dari dulu, walaupun cahaya itu sedikit redup.

Apakah cerita itu semua menjawab pertanyaan mu? Kupastikan jawabannya iya.

Maafkan aku yang brengsek ini. Meninggalkanmu, dan….. pokoknya kesalahanku yang pernah kulakukan kepadamu. Namun, yang harus kau tahu bahwa….

AKU MENCINTAIMU.

SELAMANYA

.

.

TERSENYUMLAH! ^^

.

Tak sadar aku pun menitikkan air mata. Tangisan kali ini bukanlah tangisan sedih, melainkan tangisan kelegaan. Ya, aku sangat lega. Lenyap sudah pertanyaan yang selalu menggebu-gebu dibenakku. Entah aku merasa sangat ringan. Merasa beban ku selama ini menghilang begitu saja.

Aku mencintaimu Lee Seunghyun sungguh. Kau tidak akan pernah kulupakan, sekalipun nanti mungkin saja ada namja yang memilikiku?

Aku mengingat isi surat nya yang mengatakkan "TERSENYUMLAH!". Ya, air mataku terus mengalir disisi bibirku yang membentuk sebuah senyuman. Mengingat betapa ia sangat senang melihat senyuman seseorang.

Aku akan tersenyum untukmu. Selalu.

**Flashback end**

Sekarang aku sudah kembali seperti biasa. Kejadian itu membuat yang lain selain diriku juga lega. Lega melihatku kembali seperti yang biasanya.

Hey, apakah aku melupakan sesuatu. Oh iya sepertinya ada yang kulewatkan. Mengenai teman-temanku. Suho sekarang menjadi Jenderal di pasukan kepolisian. Keren bukan, dan kabar baiknya lagi Suho dan Lay eonnie mempunyai buah hati yang sekarang sudah berumur 10 bulan, yang diberi nama Kim Baek Hyun. Seorang gadis cantik dan imut, matanya yang sipit dan akan membentuk seperti bulan sabit apabila ia tertawa. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Lalu Luhan eonnie dan Byun Se Hun oppa baru saja menikah 5 bulan yang lalu. Sanghyun yang masih menjomblo sama sepertiku -_- Kris dan Tao yang ternyata benar-benar menjagaku. Dan KAI! Ya si bocah tengik itu… perkataannya benar hahh….aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa sesuatu yang ia katakan selalu menjadi benar. Tidak selalu juga sihh. Sekarang ia benar-benar menempati posisi suho sebagai ketua pasukan. Namun ia menjadi ketua pasukan ke 2, posisi top. Yang artinya kita berada dalam 1 pasukan, dan dia menjadi atasan ku. Dan yang paling mencengangkan lagi sekarang kai dan sehun –wakil sanghyun- menjalin hubungan. Apa yang menarik dari kai sehingga membuat seseorang yeoja dingin seperti sehun menjadi meleleh. Aku sering melihat wajah sehun yang memerah jika kai menggodanya, dan itu lucu hehehe.

Oh ya dan top. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa ia juga teman masa kecil seunghyun. Sekarang ia menjadi ketua pasukan utama pengganti posisi suho, dan ia juga menjalin hubungan dengan bom, partner nya sehun dulu. Aku dulu sering melihatnya menggoda bom yang juga cuek sama seperti sehun, namun tidak sedingin sehun. Dan sekarang mereka berpacaran, aku hanya dapat bertepuk tangan akan hal itu. Dunia ini memang sempit dan menakjubkan! Ckck.

"dara-ssi…" aku pun mendengar suara yang familiar, dan segera aku mematikan lagu yang sedari tadi berputar di handphone ku dan menolehkan kebelakang, kearah suara yang memanggilku tadi.

Ternyata, orang yang baru saja kupikirkan, muncul. Panjang umur hehe.

"ne seunghyun-ssi? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya ku

"sudah kubilang berulang kali, panggil aku top. Hmm…. Ini mengenai partner mu dara-ssi"

Ohh astaga! Inilah hal yang dari tadi pagi kupikirkan juga. Bagaimana dengan partner ku nanti, mengingat kai yang sudah tidak menjadi partner ku. Dan yaa sedikit informasi bahwa partner ku dipilih oleh kai. Karena ia adalah ketua ku sekarang jadi dialah yang memilihnya. Kuyakin ia memilih partner seorang namja, ia akan terus mengerjaiku tanpa henti. Awas saja, kita lihat kim jongin. apa lagi yang akan kau perbuat huh?

"partner mu seorang namja. Ia polisi baru disini. Sama halnya seperti jongin-ssi. Ia menjadi partner mu dulu saat ia baru saja menjadi polisi baru disini bukan?" sialan kau kim jongin, benar-benar namja ternyata. Tidak memakan waktu lama, aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan top.

"dan ya, kau pasti akan terkejut dengan partner baru mu ini dara-ssi. Jongin-ssi tidak pernah salah memilih" kulihat top yang memberikan smirk nya. Damn, apa yang kau ingin lakukan padaku kim jongin item. Tiba-tiba saja top menggeser badannya kesamping, dan dapat kulihat namja tinggi dan tegap berseragam polisi, datang menghampiriku.

**DEG**

Astaga.

Itu. Itu…..

Namja itu…..

MIRIP SEKALI DENGAN DIRINYA!

Tanpa aba-aba namja tampan itu membungkukkan badannya, dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku hanya terpaku menatapnya. Matanya, hidung nya, bibirnya, mereka mirip sekali! Namja ini sangat mirip dengan seunghyun! Namun model rambutnya berbeda. Seunghyun memiliki rambut cepak sedikit rapih dan terkesan dingin, sedangkan namja memiliki model rambut yang acak-acakan dan terkesan err….. sexy.

merasa ketahuan bahwa aku terbengong, aku pun mengedip dan menatap wajahnya sekali lagi, dan membalas jabatannya.

Jantungku tidak bisa berdetak normal TUHAN!.

Aku menyentuh tangannya, aku menyentuhnya!

"namaku park sandara….. salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya" kataku berusaha menahan gugup. dan kulihat ia mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. Astaga senyumnyaaa….

"perkenalkan, namaku….." suaranya….. mirip. Ba-bagaimana bisa?

"Kim…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…**.Seunghyun"**

Moment itu pun tercipta dengan waktu yang cuku lama. Dimana diriku dan dirinya saling berjabat tangan, saling bertatapan, dan saling melempar senyum.

Dan dapat kudengar lantunan lagu 2NE1 Happy berputar kembali.

Apakah Tuhan ingin memberikan ku kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan dalam cerita cinta ku kembali?

**Lembaran-lembaran kosong hati ku pun tersusun rapi, sang pena hitam pun datang menyambut, dan bersiap menuliskan kisah cinta ku yang baru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oh no I didn't cry cry cry  
Even if I resent someone  
Nothing will change because it's all over**_

_**For you, I'll give a sad bye bye bye  
Because you'll be happy if I'm gone  
Ooh ooh**_

_**Without you, I'm not happy  
but I hope you're happy  
I'll watch over you from far away  
Without you, I'm not happy  
but I hope you're happy  
I'll push back all of the memories**_

_**Be happy and forget me  
I hope you're HAPPY  
Be happy and forget me  
I wish you're HAPPY**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**ENDING MACAM APA INI?! **

**Heheh, niatnya emang mau bikin ending nya gantung guys ^_^**

**Dan kalo gantung gini pasti minta sequel -.- *kepedean* sebenernya gak berniat buat sequel. Ini bener-bener ending. Cerita selanjutnya kalian imagine sendiri-sendiri aja kan lebih seru. Tapi klo emang banyak yang minta sequel, nanti depdep usahain bikin. Soalnya ini ff oneshoot emang udah panjang banget guysss.**

**Reader : udah panjang, ending gantung lagi *geret depdep***

**NISTA SEKALEHH NIHH FF! **

**Ahiks ahiks maafkan depdep guys, depdep bikin panjang banget dan ending gantung gitu karena depdep bener-bener fokus ke konflik utamanya. Kalau ada yang masih bingung atau mau ditanyain lagi, tinggal review okeee. **

**Kalau ada yang mirip sama ff ini, maaf banget yaa. Soalnya ide author kan pasaran banget kann. Kalau ada yang gapercaya ini ff asli dari otak, tanya aysila-chan sama youngpandas gih, mereka temen aku yang juga turut kasih ide buat ff ini wkwkw ^^ thanks guys, love you so much. Hidup bangsa maskur! Yehehet!**

**Dan maaf kalau NC atau alur nya kecepetan. Ini ff nc pertamaku. Jadi masih jelek. **

**BUT I REALLY WANT YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY THIS STORY**

**Oh ya, lightpanda itu bukan hanya ada 1 author. Tapi ada 3. Ada depdep (owner nya lightpanda), belbel (aysila chan), disdis (youngpandas). Untuk ff belbel kalian bisa liat di account nya di ffn = Aysila-chan. Kalau disdis punyanya wattpad = youngpandas. Tapi tenang aja ff disdis juga bakal di share disini kok guys. Tunggu aja yaa, dan jangan lupa review nya buat ff youngpandas oke? ;;)**

**Terima bash kok. **

**Dan tunggu fanfic baru lainnya :D**

**And the last,**

**THANK YOU GUYS**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)**

**RtR akan dipublish 1 bulan setelah fanfic baru dipublish.**

**-lightpanda-**

**.**

**.**

**n: aku butuh kritik kalian supaya next fanfic lebih bagus lagi dari ini :D**


End file.
